Never Mind
by WhatGoesUpGoesDown
Summary: Oh great, Lisanna's back. Lucy never wanted to hate her, really. Its just that she can't seem to forget about Natsu! Lucy embarks on a quest to forget him, and the family that abandoned her. yet she keeps stumbling into her unforgettable past along the way. But how will she deal with the mysterious yet familiar-looking item that falls on her head? oh, never mind. Lucy X? Guess! R
1. forget it!

Chapter 1: forget it!

_**A/n**_

_** hi, I'm a new be here so please be nice to me ^^ my name is dewdrop, I don't have good english or grammar (heck, i sleep through any language subject but i pass with 'okay' marks of 85 above anyway), but please read and review if you can! I appreciate every feedback or critics; anything will be fine. So please read!**_

_**Title: never mind**_

_**Author: dewdrop**_

_**Summary: just the classic lucy-gets-replaced-by-lisanna incident, but again, who knows what could happen to this blonde? Run away? Of course. Train to get stronger? Everyone says she's weak, so she will show her she's not. Fall in love? With whom? Meet a dragon? The choice is all hers to make. But can she ever let go of the past, without her best friend by her side?**_

_**Disclaimer: fairy tail is not mine, of course**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was just another peaceful day at the guild. A very peaceful one.

I sighed inwardly. I have no clue what kind of day it was at the guild anyway, I'm not even there, or do i even want to be anymore. All because of a certain incident (in addition of a slut to spice things up *gags*). An incident that brought me down, maybe for good.

it all happened in _**that one night**_...

_***flashbaaccckkk***_

* * *

_**3rd person's POV**_

_**Lisanna's back**_

_**And of course, everyone was celebrating. Everyone who knew her before, of course. The guild was filled with joy, mira and elfman cried happy tears non-stop until lisanna was saved(?) from the two bone-crushing hugs she were in. She was soon in another crowd of curious guild mates. She sighed. Her eyes were on a two people that night. You can guess the first.**_

_**Yes, it was the pink-air-headed idiot, salamander. Who was currently fighting with gray over god knows what. Natsu wanted to glomp on the youngest take over mage as soon as he brought her to the guild but mira and elfman got ahead of him. Lisanna giggled. At least she knew natsu missed her.**_

_**Her other attention was on a certain celestial mage. She looked at her a few times. Not recognizing her at first, she must have thought she's a new member. But when she turned around (yes, she was glued to the bar table with her arms over her head) she immediately thought of her blonde **__**sadistic dominatrix of a**_

_**friend.**_

That's Lucy!

_**And as soon as she recognized the delinquent's earthland counterpart, she glanced back at natsu. she was not stupid. She knew lucy ashley had the thing for natsu draigon. She knew. But what about earthland-lucy? Does natsu feel anything for her?**_

_**She clenched her clammy fists. Natsu was the love of her life. And now she saw a girl in his life. Why did this never cross her mind before? If ashley and draigon have a special relationship...**_

So they **too...** have that relationship...

* * *

_**Lucy threw herself to the bar table tiredly wobbling like jelly. Ever since lisanna came back, it was hard to talk to Natsu (or anyone at that point). Every time she wanted to talk, Natsu was either with Lisanna or with Gray (fighting, don't get the wrong idea). Erza was keeping watch of all the fights in the guild, smacking heads once in a while. **_

_**Levy was busy intogerating Lisanna on how edolas looked like and how did it feel to get sucked into another world, and she written all of it down with shimmering eyes full of enthusiasm. Gajeel was, of course, following her around. Juvia wandered around the guild at where the ice mage was, not having any idea who lisanna is. Cana was busy drinking, and don't even try to ask about the Strauss siblings.**_

_**She sighed again. Not even wendy even cared enough to ask her what was going on, since charle insisted that she goes back to fairy hills immediately before the guild gets filled with drunken idiots. Lucy blinked. She was right, what the heck was she doing here anyway?**_

_**Right then, natsu and lisanna approached her. Seeing natsu's toothy grin mustered on his toned, childish face, lucy smiled. It quickly turned into a grimace as soon as she saw lisanna looping her arm through his. She honestly didn't hate lisanna, and she knew she couldn't help it but why does her heart ache so much?**_

_**"yo lucy!" he grinned, planting his arm on her shoulder. "This is lisanna, my childhood friend."**_

_**She shoved off his hand, all of her senses guarded. "i know that natsu, i was there when pantherlily found her."**_

_**"oh yeah i forgot" he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy's face fell.**_

Did you forgot about _**it**_, or did your forget about _**me**_?

_**"You're lucy right?" Lisanna said. "Lucy ashley's counterpart... Ne?"**_

_**"Mmhm" she lazily replied. Lisanna smiled. Too bright... For a ghost- or most better described 'zombie' like her at least.**_

_**"Well its a pleasure to meet you lucy... Um..."**_

_**"Heartfilia" she scowled, fortunately for her the erratic idiot and the undead didn't realize it. She almost wanted them to, though.**_

_**"Lucy heartfilia" she giggled weirdly. "So have I been right to trust natsu in your capable hands?" **_

_**Instead of blushing at that statement, Lucy shot up and glared at her, ready to scoff back any damn word she says about **_her _**natsu.**_

_**"And what was that supposed to mean?"**_

_**"Thanks for taking care of him while I'm gone!" She grinned which seemed like an evil grin from lucy's view. **_What lucy heard was "thanks for stealing him from me while I'm gone! And now I'm gonna take him back for myself!"

_**However, an exhausted blond chose to play it safe. Lucy truly wanted to slap her but her body won't seem to let her do anything but slumping on to the bar table and grit her teeth. So instead, she burried her head inside her arms and muttered something that sounded like "bepwumi" while supressing her anger, clenching her fists.**_

_**"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza—who was currently eating cake three seats from where she's sitting—asked.**_

_**Lucy nodded weakly. "Iie, daijoubu erza, I'm just tired"**_

_**"Natsu, hurry up and do it" lisanna pouted and pulled his sleeve childishly. "I wanna go see mira-nee"**_

_**"Okay okay, you were the one going bla-bla-bla with her" he said, pointlessly closing his ears and imitating lisanna's voice poorly. Lisanna glared at him and punched his stomach, not a soft punch at that. Natsu ow-edd and laughed. lisanna snapped, scolding natsu while pretending to be mad when she's actually about to burst out laughing. Lucy honestly wanted to puke at this scene, sick of them acting like a couple already, and in front of **_her _**out of all people. **_

_**"Anyway, lucy" he said, recovering instantly. "Now that lisanna's back, we wanna go back to our old team!"**_

_**Lucy widened her eyes in disbelief, forcing herself to ignore her crazy conclusion, desperately convincing herself that natsu meant something else. Despite her stubborness, her hands were sweating cold beads of water. **_No, she's part of natsu's team. She just wants to join it, no less! _**She gulped at her own stupid thought.**_

_**"oh.. what's the problem then? I'm fine with it" she beamed. "the more the merrier, right?"**_

_**Natsu's eyes sparkled. "Wow! I never thought it only took that to convince her!"**_

_**"Me too" lisanna said, not believing this is lucy. Then again, this petite blond in front of her is not the kogal she once knew, wasn't she?**_

_**Natsu's words made lucy scoff even more "what do you mean by that? I have no problem with her joining our—your team. It's 'team natsu' after all, and you're the one who's in charge**_

_**Natsu skeptically stared at her. "Lucy, you're weird"**_

_**"how am i weird?" Lucy scowled, losing her temper.**_

_**"What I meant was, you need to trade places with lisanna!" He explained. Lucy felt a punch in the gut, and gulped. Her sight became blurry, and it was so hard for her to talk.**_

_**"W-what do you mean?"Lucy sputtered, flashing her head to erza for help. **_

_**"That's a good idea natsu, that way we can see how much lisanna improved in edolas" she said. "And lucy can go on solo missions to improve her strength, ne, lucy?"**_

So you mean I'm weak?

_**"Oh sure! No problem- lisanna, be careful okay? I can't guarantee you'll get the pay though" she fake smiled. Erza laughed, taking her humor instead of the quiver in her voice.**_

_**"I think lisanna can handle natsu" erza said, burrying her fork in her cake.**_

So you mean I can't handle natsu?

_**"Hey! Whaddaya mean by that lucy?" Natsu yelled, just realizing what lucy was saying about the payment.**_

What I meant was...

_**Lisanna giggled along with erza at natsu's obliviousness. Lucy can't take it. He's not even calling her by her nickname anymore!**_

Never mind! Just forget it!

_**She stood up straight, storming to the door of the guild. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't feel like home. She felt anger and betrayal.**_

_**As soon as she barged out of the building, the tears in her eyes started to rain down her cheeks, blurring her view. She started speed walking, and running downhill. She ran and ran automatically, not even knowing her way or where she was going. What she knew was she needed to stay away. Away from them.**_

_**She somehow ended up in front of her apartment since she can hear the frequent "lucy-chan, be careful" gesture from the boatsmen. Which she ignored as usual. She harshly threw the door closed, and jumped on her bed, soaking her tears in her pillow. **_

_**end of the flashback**_

* * *

and know I don't know what do...

* * *

_**A/n so was it good? Or bad?**_

_**I don't know how I thought of the stupid title but what the heck, I'll just use it. So what do you think?**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, minna! I don't have much time on my hands! But I promise I'll update two chapters next week!**_

_**Any comments, feedback, critics, advice, protests, wtf's are welcome!**_

_**R&R onegai!**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_**What goes up**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	2. Why can't i seem to forget?

_**A/N here's the second chap.  
wil someone PLEASE review my other fic? the poor thing is dying! i suck at summary, but the story is nothing like it! please, ust give it a shot in your free time...**_

Title: Never Mind

Author: dewdrop

Summary: Just the classic lucy-gets-replaced-by-lisanna incident, but again, who knows what could happen to this blonde? Run away? Of course. Train to get stronger? Everyone says she's weak, so she will show her she's not. Fall in love? With whom? Meet a dragon? The choice is all hers to make.

Disclaimer: fairy tail is not mine, it is hiro mashima's.

chapter name: forget him, lucy!

* * *

Absent mindedly, lucy did her morning routines on auto-pilot. Not even thinking anything.

_**Wake up - shower - get dressed - have breakfast at the guild-take a mission with na-**_

Lucy snapped open her eyes, fully and finally awake. How was she going to face natsu now? Was she really going to the guild? Lucy knew, she can't bear watching the sickening image of Lisanna cuddling with Natsu. But the guild is better than nothing, right?

She sighed, and glanced her wardrobe. For her, it was really difficult forgetting natsu. Since everything around her is pink. Her wardrobe, her blanket, her curtains, her carpet, her wall- and her insignia.

_**Why did I even chose pink in the first place?**_

Lucy heard a rustle near her window and immediately flashed her head towards the noise. It was only the wind, blowing the trees near her trees. She sighed again.

_**What- or who was I expecting anyway?**_

Lucy stared at the window for a while, spaced out, and smacked her forhead. Sweat dropping awkwardly, she walked to her bathroom, and her face darkened.

_**This is driving me nuts. I'm getting paranoid.**_

After a whole night of self-pity and sulking, the blonde got on her feet and grabbed her pink towel. She cringed.

_**If my stupid head remembers him again, i swear i'm gonna paint everything in my apartement yellow.**_

The blonde slapped herself, and marched to the bathroom door. She opened it. And slammed it open the process. She inhaled, and started stripping off her clothes (since she fell asleep right after crying and didn't change afterwards, she's still wearing her previous clothes), and turned on the shower. Sighing in relief that her bath utensils are nowhere near pink, except for that annoying red shower knob, she carefully soaked herself under the shower, since she doesn't know the water temperature. Closing the glass door, she started humming.

_**it's warm..**_

_**warm**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**hot... **_

_**boiling...**_

_**wait... THIS IS TOO WARM!**_

"eeep!" Lucy leaped out of the shower. "hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, HOOOOTTTT!"

Jumping around like a maniac, she quickly adjusted the water into cold and made a mental note; _**' showering with warm water in the morning isn't healthy.'**_, and quickly stepped inside, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming from the stabbing cold. Instead she thought of something completely different, the hot water waking her up.

"AAAAARRGGHH!" she exclaimed, pulling out her hair in frustation. "WHY CAN'T I SEEM TO FORGET HIM!"

* * *

"I open thee! Gate of the canis minor, nikora!"

Lucy huddled the little spirit as soon as he came out of the smoke. The white dog- or so lucy says- can't say anything but his own name, but he kept repeating it dramatically.

"My bad" lucy poked her tongue, putting plue down.

"P-punn..." he sputtered. Lucy resisted the urge to squeeze him again and tapped her chin, eyeing her wardrobe.

_**I should avoid anything pink... **_ she sighed. _**But most of them are pink..**_

Lucy finally grabbed a black tank top that reached her waist, with crossed blue straps, the blue and white stringy and spirally pattern on it contrasted perfectly with black. She took the short blue skirt that she always seems to wear, her trusty belt and her shimmering keys, not forgetting her fluve d'toiles. It was quite windy that day, so she took a short white jacket that reached her breasts. After staring at her reflection in the mirror, she cocked her head.

_**It looks like i'm forgetting something...**_

As soon as she remembered it was her ribbon, she hurriedly tied it to her right and grabbed some white wedges with blue straps, and opened her door. As usual, she strolled by the edges of the river, earning a concern from the usual boatsmen.

"Lucy-chan, be careful!" She replied, still walking by the edges though.

"Hai, hai!" She smiled. At least someone still cared about her.

"Are you okay, lucy-chan?" One of the boatsmen said with a concerned tone. "You were crying yesterday..."

Lucy smiled. "I'm okay sir, thank you for asking."

"Are ya' sure? You looked really heartbroken yesterday, lady" He joked. Lucy took it seriously and started tearing up.

Lucy grinned, even though her body was trembling."I'm okay, really"

Before any of them could say anything to make sure, Lucy took off to the guild, running to hide her tears. Her loyal spirit scrambled along with her.

* * *

"oi, Leo"

Loke motioned his head towards the voice that was calling him.

"Aquarius" he winced. "Didn't I told you my name is loke now?"

The mermaid spirit rolled her eyes as a response. "Do I look like I care?"

"No, you don't" he said.

"Then don't protest" she spat.

Loke crossed his arms."Aquarius, what are you trying to say?"

"Lucy"

Loke flinched, a rush of guilt running over him, For not coming even if she knew she was in pain, she was crying. But Loke knew even if he came she'd tell him to leave her alone anyway. And he also made a promise **not **to bother her privacy. And he did, unlike that perverted bull taurus.

"What about her?"

Aquarius gets impatient.

"She's totally broken" She pointed out matter-of-factly. "And she's acting more stupid then before. If this keeps up i'm gonna have to wake her up the _**hard **_way"

Loke didn't show it, but he sweatdropped. "I know that"

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?"

"I will, when she summons me" He retorted. "is that all?"

"Ugh,You break your gate all the time leo, an-"

"Loke"

"-And when she _**really **_needs you, you're not even there for her. I can't believe we agreed to make you the leader, you're a retard. You only come for her to mess with her."

"ehem, i saved her life" he silently interrupted. The water barrier shot him a death glare strong enough to haunt him for the rest of his eternity.

"look, will you just go already?" she scoffed. "i hate it when she's weaker than weakling."

"Look, its none of our business"

"None of our business your ass!" She snapped. "Lucy is our master, as much as i hate to admit this, and if you don't man up, you so-called lion, i'm not gonna forgive you for this"

Loke just stayed quiet. How unusual of aquarius! "She'll yell at me"

Aquarius cocked an eyebrow. "tsk, you're scared out that? how pathetic"

"She'll kill me"

"No she won't, i already killed you"

"I promised her i'll leave her alone. Its not the time yet"

"Just break it already! Its just a stupid meaningless and temporary promise"

"i don't break promises, Aquarius"

"Oh yeah?"

"At least i pledged myself to never do it again" He gritted his teeth.

Aquarius cocked her head. "Sounds pointless for you"

"She gets mad everytime I show up without permission"

"Argh! LOKE YOU IDIOT!" Aquarius delivered a sharp blow on his head, and held her jar above his head. "If you don't stop being stupidly dense i'll throw a tsunami at you."

"Ouch. how nice of you."Loke rubbed his head. He frowned after his brain slowly processed aquarius' words. "Me? Dense?"

"Lucy loves it if you visit her!" Aquarius snapped. "And getting mad is just a way to hide her embarrassment, and i thought the only good point of womanizers are that they know a lot about women, seems that you proved i'm wrong"

Loke blinked. On one hand he was slightly thrilled that Aquarius admitted that he proved her wrong. But on the other, Was that true? No. Lucy hates him. She's just being a good friend by rescuing him from the verge of death.

"Why do you care anyway, aquarius?" He smirked.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"You never really show that you care for her like this"

Aquarius was taken aback by the question-like statement. Loke smiled triumphantly, seeing the tint of pink by the edges of her cheek. She turned around coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" She argued. "I was just not believing that our leader can't even keep a simple promise!"

A promise?

With that, aquarius turned and floated away, leaving loke to think.

_**I promised... I promised to protect lucy with my life...**_

He smiled weakly. "And she just told me to break a promise a few seconds ago..."

Loke knew. He knew before anyone did, that lucy was hurt. and he couldn't forgive himself for letting her be alone, even if it means appearing when he didn't call her again. But he made another promise to just be comrades, and nothing more. But comrades can cheer each other up right?

_**Stupid me...**_

"Leo"

He turned is head again, much more relieved to see the pink-haired maid instead.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" He muttered. Unfortunately virgo heard him.

"Brother" she changed his name. Loke titled his head at her. "We won't call you loke since it is what lucy-hime calls you." She said. Loke gave her a sincere smile.

"Oh really?"

Loke never realized this, but he needed to thank the others for that later. So they were acually doing it for a reason! But after the guild knew he was a spirit, they tried to call him with his name, but Lucy- and team natsu, sadly, didn't. So it was like a nickname for him? He chuckled.

_**I'm just hopelessly ironic, aren't i?**_

"Bother, we should visit the mistress" virgo said.

"Mistress?" Loke smiled. "I like the sound of that"

"And brother" She continued "The mistress requested me to stop calling you 'brother'"

Loke chuckled. "I figured she'll do that but why?"

"She insisted that you were an idiot, leo" she said in a flat tone. Loke bitterly laughed at the imagination of lucy yelling _**'he's such an idiot!' **_To virgo because he was taking advantage of virgo's innocence by asking her to call him that. Does virgo even know what she's saying?

"Let's get going then."

Virgo shook her head. "no. I cannot do this, leo. this is your job."

"Your the one who asked." he chuckled wryly.

"Only you can do this, leo" she said, and turned around. "best of luck"

"thanks virgo, i'll be needing that" He smiled, and turned his head to his shining gate. It only shines when lucy needs him, but when lucy summons him, ribbons of warmth invite him to approach. He can go on his own will.

So go on his own will he did.

_**(a/n view that edolas episode where natsu dragion save them from the edolas guards)**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I opened the doors of the guild lazily, and slumped to the bar table, groaning. No one even noticed me. On the other hand, that is a good thing. I don't want anyone to see my red eyes and baggy eye sockets. I'm not good at hiding my feelings after all. Once someone talks about _**them, natsu, or simply lisanna**_ , i can't swallow that enormeous lump in my troat.

And so I hid my face behind my arms, not knowing what to do. Mira was the first person who felt my appearance. She clasped her hands together and called me exitedly. I gave her a fake smile, raising my head up.

"Hi mira" I said lazily.

"Lucy~ where were you?" She chirped. "You left early yesterday and came late today!"

I stared in the deep mesmerizing eyes of mirajane , looking for answers. "Where do you think?

"Um..." She pursed her lips. "In your apartment? i mean you're always there"

I fell back into my own arms and. Mira could have sensed my super grumpy voice tone, yet she didn't. Since when was everyone at the guild so clueless?

"Have you seen..." I gulped. "...Natsu?"

"He took a mission with my sister and erza- and perhaps gray, i think" she shrugged. I can't believe she didn't ask me why am i not with him.

"perhaps?"

"Well, gray was quite drunk yesterday and he didn't remember anything about teaming with my sis" she said. "Oh and erza said you're going solo- you're going to need luck in that."

I scruched up my eyebrows. "I never said i was going solo, she odered me to" i silently added.

"So why are you looking for Natsu, Lucy?" She grinned.

"Nothing" I puffed my cheeks. "I was busy and i was wondering where he was since i didn't meet him"

"Did you overslept? Your eyes look red- oh my gosh! Something happened didn't it lucy?"

"Like what?" I asked sarcastically. I was hiding my face but I can mentally imagine the twinkle in her eyes. I secretly wonder how she knows all that stuff.

"Ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,lucy..."

Six times.

"...so when did it happen? Did you use protection? And moreover, with who?"

I shot my head up instantly and i felt my face burn. I glared at the smiling face in disbelief and disgust, She was so innocent a few seconds ago! Then again,I saw it coming , it was mira after all.

"Mira, nothing like that happened okay?" I sulkly replied.

"Awww" she pouted her mouth. "I instantly thought of natsu though.. Or maybe it was gray or lo- leo... I thought you might-"

"Like hell I would!" I yelled, slamming the bar. Everyone stared at us. I made one of my infamous mental 'note to self' to never do that again when everyone was concentrated on the person I'm talking to.

"Lu-chan" levy saved, looking concerned. "what is it?"

I froze, and shook my head hopelessly. "Nandemonai"

"Don't give me 'nothing' for an answer lu-chan I'm not stupid" she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward in an intogerating manner. If I know world's smartest solid script mage, which I do, She should have figured it out already. I sighed for an answer. Levy smiled.

"Good. Let's go to the library. You can talk in peace there"

I smiled. "Thanks levy-chan"

She giggled. "That's what friends are for, ne? I'm interested in you're dilemma after all"

I nodded obidiently, pretending not to hear that last part. I followed her to the library.

* * *

"So did we do a good job, aries?"

The ram giggled. "Don't worry, you make a perfect impression of her"

"What if she finds out?" Gemi pointed out.

"Yeah!What if she punishes us?" Mini trembled in fear.

"I will take the punishment" said Virgo expressionlessly, standing beside the ram. "But will i be punished?"

The fluffy pink-haired lamb sighed, hugging her knees tighter. "I hope Leo can help her without getting in trouble..." She turned at the small twins. "Thank you, gemi, mini"

"No problem, aries" The two chorused, fleeting around in air. "As long as we don't get found out"

Aries smiled, now looking at Virgo. "Virgo, do you think Leo can help fix our master?"

After continuously fiddling her shackles, Virgo nodded. "I think brother is the only person who can do it."

"Why?"

"Because..." She paused. "They have a special bond."

Aries stayed quiet, then smiled. "I see"

"But... I wonder what Brother will do" She said. "Will brother punish her or natsu-san?"

"I don't think so" Aries timidly replied. "Lucy is our master, leo will never punish her"

"So will brother be punished?" She stared at aries. "I am willing to be punished as well"

The ram giggled at the human-like spirit. "You're strange, Virgo" She smiled timidly. "But nice too."

"Is there any punishment for being weird?" she titled her head eagerly, making her similar hair-colored nakama laugh.

Aries' stare went back to the constelations decorating the night sky, at a star that was shining exceptionally bright that night. "Even if he gets punishment, I'm sure he will be forgiven."

"It was very obvious why leo accepted that task" Gemi said.

"Of course" Mini added. "He wouldn't let anyone else do it eventually"

Virgo nodded. "especially taurus-san"

Gemini suddenly shivered. "I'm still scared that aquarius-san will find out"

"Will brother be okay? I wonder" Virgo sat down beside the ram, Both now looking at the shine in common.

"It'll be okay" Aries giggled. "We, the stars, shall all guide Leo"

* * *

_**A/n**_

_**ATTENTION READERS. FROM NOW ON, FOR THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER I UPDATE, I'LL BE YOUR PERMANENT REVIEWER FOR ONE OF YOUR (FAIRY TAIL ONLY) FANFICTIONS. I'M NOT DOING THIS TO GAIN REVIEWERS BUT I CONSTANTLY READ MY REVIEWER'S STORIES BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO READ ALL. THANK YOU**_

_**phew. there's this week's chapter! sorry for the late update, i lost my modem. So how did you like it? btw, i have no right to make lucy avoid warm morning showers since i never shower with cold water when i wake up. And yes, my bathroom shower changes from hot to cold randomly, which i hate.**_

_**._. So that's why dew's such a lazy slob**_

_**Says the one who never bathes! Oh yeah, i like making long footnotes, not for a purpose of adding words to the story, no, I just like it. and when i re-check i was like; its this long already?**_

_**Author loves rambling bullshit**_

_**I can't believe you made me wear black and hate pink hereTT^TT**_

_**yeah, why didn't you just make it orange or ochre?**_

_***smacks loke* hey, i just think black, white n' blue work prefectly toghether. It totally gave you a new look but its no use with your Lucy attitude.**_

_**Ouch, that's the second hit today...**_

_**¬_**_¬ _**lucy attitude? **_

_**My favorite ^^**_

_**Its not an ice cream flavor, loke. anyway i'll be expecting critics for writing this short chap and giving false hope but of course i'll love honest reviews more! #whatdafuq**_

_**-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
what goes up..  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	3. Then make me forget him!

_**A/n  
I'm having a really hard time here. i soaked my keyboard while writing this. Well, i wrote this fic to chapter 15-ish, all with around 25000 words on my phone, on the wordart thingi and sent it to my laptop, including my other fic (12 chapters), and other one, i'm still planning it though. and guess what?  
i friggin lost my blackberry  
and i didn't move the chapters that i didn't post.  
tell me who would not get frustated? i mean, i lost my fics and my original stories! and my 347 anime songs! So yeah, i was really down.  
i know my fic only reached 2 chapters so far... but i don't know if i should continue it. I mean, i don't even know if anyone is reading this shit anymore. And that one problem is i can't open FF dot net so i can't read any fics, and i feel really outdated. And no, i'm not being overdramatic, or to get reviews. I just need a reason to continue this fic.  
Okay, a little spoiler! Lucy is gonna have an exceed named Luna.  
please, just support my fic... i lost my modem, and phone. and my exams sucks. If i know what can cheer me up, it has got to be fairy tail. **_

_**this happened after the edolas incident, of course. pre-timeskip.**_

* * *

Title: Never Mind

Author: dewdrop

Summary: Just the classic lucy-gets-replaced-by-lisanna incident, but again, who knows what could happen to this blonde? Run away? Of course. Train to get stronger? Everyone says she's weak, so she will show her she's not. Fall in love? With whom? Meet a dragon? The choice is all hers to make.

Disclaimer: fairy tail is not mine, it is hiro mashima's.

chapter name: natsu, honto ni bakayaro!

"in the library" Gajeel mumbled lazily, munching on what seems like iron shaped in a letter 'R'. Loke thought he saw wrong, but then shrugged it off and went running to the place Gajeel described, Looking for no one in particular. Gajeel just stared at the freaked-out lion spirit, and continued on with his meal prepared by his favorite shorty.

Pantherlily had other thoughts. _**What is a guy in a black suit doing looking for Natsu's girl? **_

"Lucy is his master, Lily" A voice stated sweetly. "That is Loke, by the was formerly a member of fairy tail."

"i see" The black exceed nodded, but then shot a look at her. "formerly?"

"mmhm, technically is a better way to say it. Lucy found out he's a celestial spirit and saved his life, and now posseses Loke- or better called Leo's key." Mira explained patiently.

"So he feels like he owns a debt to her." Lily concluded, eyeing Gajeel who was now biting a letter 'N'. He secretly wonders why he didn't eat it in order, but ignored him.

"I wouldn't exactly say that" Mira smirked. "I'm sure there's a deeper chemistry"

Lily stared at her wide-eyed. "Doesn't Lucy like **Natsu**?"

"Who knows?" she smiled fondly and changed her sight to Gajeel. "Speaking of relationships..."

Gajeel choked on the tough material he was eating, glared at her and not appreciating her disturbing his meal, and carried on.

"Gajeel-kun, how did you know where Lucy is?"

Gajeel fought back casually. "Bunny girl was with shorty just now"

"And how did you know where **she** was?"

Gajeel looked ready to punch her.

"Very funny, Mira. Shrimp is always hangin' out in the bookshelf" Gajeel simply said, grabbing an 'O'. "Bunny girl followed. Like i friggin' care"

"Of course you don't, Gajeel" Lily chuckled.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow skin which were supposed to be filled with black eyebrows but is replaced by peircings, and continued on the annoying chomping.

"But gajeel" mira winked. "You certainly don't hate her, right? I mean, you **did** rescue her from Laxus' attack. Maybe y-"

Suddenly Gajeel pulled his chair and marched outside the guild. "I ain't hungry, I lost my appetite. Give the plate to shrimp."

Mira smiled insolently and was about to pick up the plate when she squealed in glee at the sight of what was on the plate, a half eatened letter 'O' leaning on to a letter 'I'. The bartender giggled and turned at Gajeel, Pantherlily smirked and slowly shook his head.

"Gajeel-kun is so sweet to Levy" She crooned. Lily raised his eyebrow.

"sweet? he's not sweet, Mira. He's ironic" He chuckled.

"Well ironic he is, then" Mira giggled. "But he's so shy"

"i keep telling him that blush is unavoidable. There's no way he lost his appetite!" he matter-of-factly stated. "He **did **say her iron tastes the best"

Mira smiled and cupped one hand beside her mouth. "Gajeel-kun! if you **ever** make her cry, **I will personally **_**kill**_** you and haunt your soul to what goes next after hell**"

Lily sweatdropped at her ever-so-innocent face when she said that. Gajeel felt goosebumbs at the blood-piercing threat and quickly saved himself from the angel masked satan.

* * *

"Lu-chan! tell me already!"

"But Levyyy!" Lucy moaned in complaint, hiding her face behing her arms and is scrunched up in a ball. Levy eyed her suspiciously, trying to figure her out. Killing time, she decided to read a book. She pulled out a **very **thick book, struggled on pulling it, and fell after she managed to get it out. Hoping it would make the blonde, she made a fake 'kya'. But unfortunately for her, Lucy was busy sulking in the corner, self-pitying alone.

_**uwaah, the atmosphere is so scary **_she shivered. Lucy mumbled some inocompresinable and her head fell into her arms, letting her shoulder-length golden hair fall around her shoulders. Levy sighed. She abselutely hated seing Lucy so depressed.

"Its okay, Lu-chan" she whispered. "Nobody's here, just tell me."

Lucy eyed her and her honest brown eyes, and instantly avoided them. Instead, she crawled over to where Levy created a mess of pulling down the rest of the books that were stacked above the thick book she pulled. She collected them and stacked them back, until she found a certain old-looking light brown book, the fairy tail insignia printed on it.

"The picture album" Levy gasped. "That brings me back memories..."

Lucy smiled, and gently flipped the delicate book cover. On the first page were three pictures, the top was a portrait of the old fairy tail in front of the building. The second was a photo of the first ever fantasia parade, and beside it was a picture of young Laxus pulling his grandfather's hand enthusiastically. Lucy flipped the pages and giggled softly at some stupid ones, until her fingers stopped moving and her eyes paused the scanning, when she saw a very heartbreaking page.

On the top picture was a painting of young fairy tail made by Reedus. It had Natsu riding on an imaginary Happy and Lisanna jumping excitedly right beside him. As if the first image didn't kill her enough, the bottom picture was a torture.

It was a photo of a smiling white haired teen with short hair, her right hand holding happy's right paw at the other was intertwined with Natsu's hand behind her back. The dragonslayer had his scarf on happy, his left hand on happy's left paw and His right hand was over the young take over mage's petite back, and was finger-through-finger, displaying his trademark grin. The blue exceed was laughing and lifting both of his paws.

It really looked like nothing but a family photo

_**stab**_

The resident bookworm didn't notice anything at first, but when her blond companion traced the figure of the pinkette and sobbed when it reached their entwined fingers, the blunette came to a late realization. Her eyes widened and she stared at her friend in disbilief. Lucy smiled, and a tear from her right eye finally dropped.

"Oh Lu-chan..." Levy said timidly, rubbing her friend's back. "I'm sorry... i'm so sorry!"

Lucy covered her face with her hands and cried, letting all of what she was feeling out. Levy patiently waited, calming her down. The blunette felt nothing but guilty, for not realizing her friend's suffering before.

Well, she should have! somebody else should have! is she the only person who cares about her? Why was she so blind? Levy remembered, Lucy sitting alone at the party. She remembered, Her blonde companion running home aimlessly. And she remembered the most...

When Lissanna came back arm-in-arm with Natsu, and Lucy's pained smile.

"There there, Lu-chan" she wistfully said. "it's gonna be OK"

What other thing could she say to a crying girl?

"L-levy.." Lucy glanced her blue-haired friend, her eyes still full of tears. "i-i didn't w-ant *sob* t-t-to h-ate her *sob* a-and i-i d-don't h-hate her a-a-anyways..."

"You don't hate her?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head. "even after what she did?"

"n-no..." she sobbed again. "i-its just t-that... i *sob* d-din't expect t-them to *sob* k-k-ick m-me o-out o-of t-thei-"

"THEY DID _**WHAT**__?" _Levy snapped. Lucy giggled slightly, but started crying again. "oops, sorry Lu-chan i was surprised. carry on"

Lucy nodded. "i-i'm no longer p-part of t-t-team n..natsu anymore..."

She lost all control after saying that and cried out loud, running her hands in her hair. Levy patted her back, Just being there for her.

* * *

Loke heard and saw _**everything**_.  
Okay, it wasn't gentlemanly to eavesdrop on two women who are having a heart-to-heart talk, especially if the topic is harsh. But this is no ordinary woman.

It was his owner.

Loke can't help but hate himself for not being there for her. He pledged to protect her with his life! And here he was, hiding cowardly behind a shelf, spying his crying master, but not being able to do anything. He felt so useless.

"Who did this, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, her voice trembling. "Everyone in team natsu cherishes you very much, who would do such a thing?"

Lucy took a deep breath and wiped her tears. "Its nothing, Levy, they just kicked me out, that's all"

"Just?" Levy could barely contain her disbelief.

Lucy nodded sadly. "Don't make me say it, Levy. i absolutely hate talking about people behidn their backs."

"That's what you need to worry less!" Levy lost it. "Lu-chan, you're the victim here! The team natsu- no, the fairy tail i know won't throw you out without your permission!"

"Levy... i'm tired" Lucy eyed her with pleading eyes. "just let me rest.."

In an instant Lucy fell asleep, leaning to the wall. Levy sighed and wrote 'pillow', and placed it behind Lucy's head. Loke gulped. What could have happened to make Lucy like this? He knew better, her master is stronger than she looks. Some small affair won't make her tumble like this! He hated seeing her so helpless, and there was nothing he can even do.

Or is there?

Loke stood up and sneaked up behind Levy, who was reading a book beside Lucy. He planted his right palm on her small shoulder, startling her.

"kya!" she squealed. "L-"

"shhh" He shushed. "you don't want to wake her."

"i know, i know" Levy muttered. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"i break my gate all the time." He said, shoving bright golden locks from Lucy's petite heart shaped face. "I'm surprised that yelp didn't wake her"

"wait a sec" Levy said. "So you _**could have**_come earlier, but you didn't?"

"technically" he rubbed his nape.

_**slap!**_

Loke's tinted glasses collided the library's wooden floor as Levy's hand made contact with his cheek, turning it red with small finger marks. That slap was an inside favorite to beat Lucy's slap in the restourant. Levy glared at him with a deadly stare.

"Then _**why didn't you**_?" she violently asked. "You could have prevented all _**this **_from happening! You said you would protect her!"

Loke hung his head down in shame. He knew his master was hurt, and he could have came, but he didn't. And there wasn't even a reason not to, he was just being a coward. Who cares about his safety! who cares if Lucy kills him! Her feelings are a lot more painful, and what he will feel is nothing compared to her!

"Well you failed!" she yelled, getting angered. Loke glanced Lucy a few times, amazed that she's not even stirred. Maybe she was exausted.

"Levy, calm down. I need you to answer me." He said. Levy impatiently pouted. "Who do you think did this?"

Levy's expression changed immediately. "i-i..."

"Never mind" Loke sighed, aprroaching Lucy. "i think i figured it out. Sorry to keep you waiting, my princess."

Loke lifted Lucy up in a princess carry and walked to the library door. Levy knew she could trust him, and she got up. Before she could even say anything, Loke cut her.

"Tell gajeel i said thanks" he said to her, and walked away, leaving the bookworm dumfounded.

* * *

"Lu-chaaan! let's go on a mission!"

"I'm tired, Eliza. Haos killed my eyes"

"You're a weakling, that's why."

"Drew! i know you're strong and muscle-fight-happy, but i'm a **girl**! i need my rests!"

"B-but Drew didn't mean anything bad..."

"you rest too much! its so much more fun to train!"

"You just shut up Lostris. You don't know how cruel dragonslayer training is."

"I get it, Miss dragonslayer. You're stronger than me and you can shoot out beams from your hands. But unfortunately, i'm not interested in flying"

"Hey! Dragonslayer Training **is** though, retard!"

"Now what did you just call me, water boy?"

"Are you deaf or something? i called you RETARD! R.e.t.a.r.d!"

"I'm old enough to spell, thank you very much!"

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"guys! stop fighting will you? i'm tired!"

"i can see it..."

"hmm? what is it Charon?"

"A fallen fairy..."

* * *

Loke never thought walking from fairy tail's guild building to strawberry street could be so exausting. And violent. He brought it all upon himself though. Just imagine a former popular womanizer walking through the streets carrying a hot looking blonde?

Yup, it was crazy, alright...

"LOKE!"

...when you're chased by an angry mob of fangirls.

"LOKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" an orange headed woman yelled.

"WHO IS THAT GIRL?" Another added, yanking his shirt sleeve.

"ALL THIS TIME, YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?" One threw her purse at him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, LOKE?" This one actually lit a torch on fire, aiming it to Loke. Loke managed to dodge that, but he had to run faster. He started sprinting to Lucy's door as soon as he managed to spot it, as soon as another one of the girls threw a boat at him. He made a swift turn and broke her window, jumping inside her house. Luckily no one saw that.

"LOKE! GET. BACK. HERE!"

"man, women are scary" he sweatdropped. He was a mess. His mane-like-hair was badly messed up. His jacket only survived half. His pants had been randomly cut. His shirt was full of holes, and his tie was now loking like the remains of a pinata. But miraculously...

Lucy was alright and unharmed.

Thinking she was asleep, Loke placed her on her bed. He walked to the kitchen. Lucy has to eat something when she wakes up.

* * *

_**"Natsu! let's go on a mission!" Lucy cheerfully approached him. But Natsu just gave her this could look. "Natsu?"**_

_**"Tsk. We?" Natsu laughed darkly. "We don't need you on our team anymore!" Natsu yelled. "Just go away and don't come back!"**_

_**"natsu.." Lucy cringed, tears threatening to drop. "What.. are you talking about?" she tried her best to smile. "we...we're a team, right?"**_

_**"It was a lot better without you coming!" Gray added. "Lisanna never should've died, then you will never come!"**_

_**"gray... y-you too?" Lucy asked in horror.**_

_**"He's right, Lucy" A cold voice said. "you made us weaker, we were a lot stronger without you. Lisanna was a whole lot better comrade than you and she always were!**_

_**"E-erza.." Lucy cried. "even you.. what have i done?"**_

_**"what have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" a sweet voice spat in disgust, and laughed sinisterly. "You TOOK MY PLACE when i died, you acted as if i never existed!"**_

_**"but i never had the slightest idea of who you were!" Lucy cried, Losing hope fast.**_

_**"And you STOLE NATSU FROM ME!" Lisanna hugged Natsu protectively. "I am never going to let that blonde bitch get near you, Natsu. You're mine"**_

_**"Why would i let her get near me?" Natsu glared at Lucy and lifted Lisanna's chin. "You're the one I love, Lisanna."**_

_**"Natsu!" Lucy ran to his direction, but two firm hands stopped her. "kyah!it hurts!"**_

_**"Shut up, you whore!" gray circled his palms around Lucy's petite neck, and Erza grabbed her wrist tightly. Lucy cried, her trembling hand reaching natsu. **_

_**"N-natsu..." Lucy weakly muttered. The gap between Natsu's and Lisanna's lips were getting closer... and closer... and..**_

"NATSU!"

Lucy blinked a few times to grasp her surroundings. She was in her apartement, but...

"how?" she said. "i was in the library with Levy..."

She clutched her head at the sudden surge of pain on her head, just like what people get after a hangover. "Phew.. that was one scary dream."

_**"we don't need you!"**_

_**ouch.**_

Lucy's question was soon answered when she spotted a hint of orange hair from her kitchen. She stood up and walked to her kitchen, wondering where did the good-smelling scent is coming from. She poked her head only to realize Loke was in there, cooking.

"Loke!" Lucy pointed at him in horror.

"Lucy!" The said man gaped and dropped a burning frying pan which he was using to fry eggs (he finished using it but it was still hot) on his right foot. "GYAAA!"

Lucy screamed and threw a glass of Ice water to his foot, making him scream as well. She help him stand up when she started screaming again. "LOKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?"

Loke just smiled pleadingly and said. "I made breakfast."

After a few moments of silence they started laughing instead.

"You stupid, stupid lion" Lucy laughed, shaking her head and smiling.

And her smile was all Loke needed.

* * *

"Geez, you're so reckless." Lucy muttered, bandaging his burnt foot. Loke insisted it wasn't that bad, but Lucy was stubborn and she bandaged it. "Seriously? a mob of fangirls?"

"The pan hurt worse." He grinned. "It was so heavy"

Lucy pouted her mouth and made a final stich. "You're so clichè"

"What? that really happened you know" he convinced. Lucy shrugged and stood up.

"Now start talking" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Aquarius and Virgo kind of made me go check you, so i did, and you were talking to Levy in the library and-"

"You were EAVESDROPPING?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" he covered his head.

"... well, i'm not that mad." she turned around. "you **did** bring me home safely, and you... you actually got that hurt... for me"

"anything for you, Lucy" he said. Lucy sniffed. "oh no, don't cry!"

Suddenly she turned around and clutched his shirt, Her eyes full of tears. Loke stared at her dumbfounded.

"Loke... make me forget him!"

* * *

_**A/n  
i know i'm not the only xxme reader, but that line was just so perfect i had to use it!**_

_**please forgive dew, everyone. Wasn't this an awesome chapter or what!**_

_**Why thank you, Loke**_

_**anything for screen time.**_

_***punch* please point out my mistakes. i kinda rushed this because i don't want to forget my storyline. But i guess if i never lost my phone, that dream sequence never would have existed. thanks for reading! look foward to the next chapter! And try to review because i won't be updating in a long time.**_

_**-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
what goes up..  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


	4. Girls are

**_A/n  
i re-wrote this as fast as i could and moved it to a usb. So whenever i see a computer that has internet, i will update, for all of my beloved readers. But fortunately the shitty computers won't send my PM's, so i'll just write here. I thank you all of the people who reviewed the last chap... and don't worry i'll continue. I have something nice in store for Lucy :3_**

**_Kitten Frozen in Fire: i read your fic and it was awesome XD. i'll try to fix the capitals and kill my shift button. Btw i listened to the song. Its awesome, courtesy to that song since it was able to make a reader cry along with this fic :3_**

**_Neko-Tiara: you little perv XD. well truth to be told i had that image of Loke beating up Natsu(?)_**

**_Loke's mewl : OMIGOSH THANKYOU! your review sent me awestruck that i almost threw my laptop from my cousin's bunk bed. Don't worry, i'll continue this story for you! yeah so i won't trash my laptop. got it._**

**_Ai-Chwan: You think its good? thank you so much! another reason to continue this fic :3 meow. You don't need to beg, i know it was bad of me to leave a cliffhanger like that w i just can't help it!_**

**_dragonslayer Lucy: Gomenegomenegomene but as you can see i'm a GrayJu shipper (LOL OMG i wrote stripper instead of shipper). But i appreciate other gray x other girl pairings except for a certain one, the fans are so overprotective and scary! thanks for reminding me of gray, that gray part down there's just for you :)_**

**_FunkistReader: i know right? i made it as sad as possible ;) it could have been better though. _**

**_oshirajinda: so you agreed with the stupid knucklehead loke O_0 thank you anyways ^^ i loved it when Levy slapped him. L_****_oke's gonna kill me - who cares! and that part was made to be confusing, you'll get it sooner or later._**

**_CrystalShards30: yes, maybe i have improved._**

**_i'm sorry if i can't post all, i have a time limit. so enjoy!_**

* * *

Title: Never Mind

Author: dewdrop

Summary: Just the classic lucy-gets-replaced-by-lisanna incident, but again, who knows what could happen to this blonde? Run away? Of course. Train to get stronger? Everyone says she's weak, so she will show her she's not. Fall in love? With whom? Meet a dragon? The choice is all hers to make.

Disclaimer: fairy tail is not mine, it is hiro mashima's.

Chapter name: Girls are...

* * *

Gray's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LUCY'S NOT IN OUR TEAM ANYMORE?"

Natsu stared at me like i was crazy, with his arms folded. "Well i meant Lucy isn't part of the team anymore, we kicked her out and took Lisanna in."

I shot him a dirty look. How could he say that like it was normal? I impatiently pulled his scarf and glared him, looking for an answer.

"YOU HALF-ASSED FUCKING BASTARD!" I was so pissed at him, i thought i could kill him. For real this time. "**_YOU FUCKING THREW LUCY OUT! DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW SHE FEELS?"_**

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, SNOW WHITE!" Natsu spat back. "Lucy said she was fine with it! you're just acting like a know-it-all!"

"You're one to talk!" i punched him across the guild and he flew outside a window. I could hear some broken glass stabbing him and something about a moving green elephant. Okay i never intended to do that.

"Gray! stop fighting!" Erza scolded me, crossing her feet on a bar chair and eating her cake. And for once in my life, i didn't feel intimidated by her aura. I glared at her instead.

"Erza!" i pointed at her. "I can't believe you let that pink-haired retard replace Lucy for Lisanna!"

"Is it a problem?" She calmly answered, taking another bite of her cake. "We just want to see how Lisanna's improved, and Lucy's weak after all so we let her get stronger. She was only here temporarily anyway."

Did she just say Lucy was weak?

And fuck, temporary? She had a lot more talent in one bat of an eyelash than Lisanna always did! Edolas doesn't have any fucking MAGIC!

I marched over to her seat and shoved the cake away from the table. This girl wasn't even looking at me! Okay, now she definetly is. The whole guild was staring at us, in fact. No wonder. Gray yelling at Erza? we don't see that everyday. Even I'm surprised i have the balls to slam my hands on her table."**_what did you say about Lucy?_**"

"M-my cake..." She sputtered. I stepped on it in anger. Could she honestly care about that cake more than Lucy? Or maybe she was too pissed off to think about it, i mean Erza is pulling my shirt collar and summoning multiple swords to stab me. I gulped for a second, but regained back my cool.

"Put me down" I growled. "You're not the Erza i know"

Apparantly Erza was blinded by me trashing her cake.

"GRAY! YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE!" She roared. "DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED?"

You destroyed Lucy's life! am i the only one sane enough today?

"I'll ask you one more time, Erza" I muttered. "Do you honestly think Lucy's okay with this?"

"Gray! stop it already!" Lisanna begged. "Don't fight because of me!"

"Because of you?" I tsk-ed. "Who the heck do you think you are?"

Lisanna gaped. Erza widened her eyes and dropped me. I was honestly surprised, i thought she'd punish me or something. "you better pay back that cake. it was expensive" She glared at me. "And why should it be a problem?"

"Gray" Lisanna tapped my shoulder. I shoved it off in anger.

"WHAT?" i yelled. Lisanna gasped and cowered in fear. Yeah, she should've did that earlier. "Its all because of you! you just **had** to came back and ruin our team! it was much better without you!"

"Gray!" Mirajane screamed, turning satan soul. "Don't you **_dare_**_!"_

"A man doesn't insult girls!" Elfman shouted, his voice echoing. "**_especially my sister!_**"

"Lucy was always a better comrade than you! You never should have came back!" i continued on anyways.

Why am i even saying all this? Maybe i'm losing sanity.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lisana screamed, tears rolling down her eyes.

Everyone turned silent. I heard the clock tick.

"Why?" Lisanna whimpered, looking straight at me. "What have i **_ever _**done? Why do you hate me so much?" she scanned everyone in the guild. "I don't deserve this! this is all because of **_her!_** WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN HER THAT I DON'T HAVE? AREN'T I ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Lisanna..." the older strauss siblings chorused, stunned. The whole guild was speechless, in fact.

Lisanna cried and ran out of the building. Happy followed her.

"GRAY!" Erza roared again. "I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE SO OBSESSED WITH HER! LISANNA IS STRONGER THAN HER AND WE DON'T NEED HER AS LONG AS LISANNA'S HERE!"

"So she's just another random person to you, Erza? and i thought you cerished your nakama!" I said back. Maybe Erza has brain damage or something.

"STOP INSULTING MY SISTER! IS SHE REALLY BETTER THAN THAT GIRL? WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER!" Mirajane added. ''LUCY IS JUST ANOTHER GIRL, GRAY!"

"What?" Levy gaped. "what's going on here..?"

"give her a chance, derp." no one expected this, but bixlow actually joined. "She just got back from edolas. The cheerleader's useless!" He laughed wickedly.

"uhuh!" "You're an idiot" His dolls followed.

"APOLOGIZE TO HER!" others added.

"YEAH! YOU'RE A JERK, GRAY!"

I didn't respond. I see Juvia and Levy both looking at me, concerned.

"Can't you guys see who's the victim here?" I spoke out.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU IDIOTS!" Master suddenly appeared. "Lucy was removed from Natsu's team because she couldn't defend herself. And Gray! Its not permanent, Its only for a while, so Lucy can train."

I hung my head but nodded.

"It's temporary?" Erza asked, scrunching up her red eyebrows. "But what about Lisanna.."

"It's Natsu's choice. Its **_his _**team, after all." Master said.

"Whatever" I growled. "I accept you in our team. But remember this." I looked back. "**_i will not tolerate you for insulting Lucy like that._**"

I shoved my hands inside my pants pockets and walked. Everyone started talking again. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I can already tell who.

"Gray-sama!" A certain water mage said, breaking the silence. Giving me a back hug. I don't know why, but when she tells me to stop or calm down, it always works. I exhaled and turned around.

"Juvia, let me go." i patiently asked her and turned around. "what is it?"

"D-don't worry, Gray-sama..." She muttered nerveously. "Lucy-san has... her spirits."

"I know.." i rubbed my head. "its just that i was in shock when they kicked Lucy off the list mindlessly."

"Do you like Lucy-san, Gray-sama?" She asked. I still wonder why i feel guilty when she asks me that.

"Of course, she's my nakama" I answered. Juvia hung her head and nodded.

"So Gray-sama loves Lucy-san..." She said hopelessly. "But Juvia is still here..."

"I don't like her that way, Juvia" I scowled and rolled my eyes. "I care for her. She's like my imouto and i just don't know what could happen if.." i paused.

"if?"

I pulled my hair in frustation. "I hate to say this, but, i don't know how will she stand without Natsu."

"oh" She looked up, a gleam in her eyes. "Okay then. Juvia understands."

I smiled. "good. You know that, so stop asking who i like."

"Okay"

"Speaking of which..." I continued. "Where **_is_** Lucy?"

"With Loke" A voice spoke. I turned around to see another blue-haired girl, smiling at me. "She fell asleep in the library yesterday and Loke carried her home."

"Loke?" i asked.

**_"you did a good job defending her, gray"_**, she whispered. I smiled again. **_"I was starting to think everyone forgot about her"_**

I was stunned. So i **_was_** sane after all!

"As long as someone is with her, i'm sure she'll be okay." Levy said. I nodded curtly and clenched my fists angrily.

"Idiots..."

The two blunettes exchanged glances and sighed.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I woke up in the guild's infirmary. How the hell did i get here? I was about to get up when my backbone and my left leg stung me. I gawked in pain. It hurt like hell! What the heck happened to me?

"Natsu, stop moving" A familiar voice said to me. "This cut is deep"

I looked right and found Lisanna and left to see Wendy. Wendy was healing my cuts and Lisanna was bandaging my big wounds.

"What happened?" i asked. Wendy gave Lisanna an unsure look, then looked at me.

"Gray threw you outside a window and it broke. You fell under it and got stabbed in a few places," she pointed my currently being bandaged wrist. "Like this. And you also got stuck on someone's SE carrige, which was apparantly Gajeel's **_(a/n he doesn't have motion sickness yet) _**and made him tumble into a cactus feild. Gajeel was okay since he was on the carrige, but you fell on the cactuses. Gajeel tried to help you but you got stuck. He finally pulled you but he pulled too hard and you were sent flying into an acid pond full of sycorax's-"

"they have acid ponds? And scorax's can live there?"

"They were newly built for power source, and scorax's produce electricity. So then you fell in there and was severely burnt and electrified, and when some royal army guards spotted you, they took you out just when we found you. We brought you here instantly and they informed us that we need to leave you sleeping first for 15 minutes to release the acid. So we're bandaging you now."

I sweatdropped. After listening to the adventure (read: 60 seconds of hell) i've been trough, my wounds hurt worse. Or is it just a placebo effect?

"iittaaiii~" I rubbed my injured head. "What's his problem? That ice freak!"

"Stay still, Natsu" Lisanna pouted. I grinned at her. "Oh god, you're head hurts too?" She shifted positions. "Mattaku, You're so reckless."

Her face was so close to my face. Too close. I can actually smell her scent really clearly, she smells like daisies and lavender. She smells nice, almost nicer than Lucy, and i never really noticed it. I felt my face getting hot.

"There, all done." Lisanna said, lifting her hands from my head. When she noticed how close our faces were and squealed. I chuckled at her tomato red face. It's hillarious!

"Thanks, Lisanna" I rubbed her head and grinned. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I think."

"Natsu.." She said, with her face still red.

" You're face is as red as Erza's hair, Lisanna-san" Wendy smiled cheekily and went back to treating my foot.

"I-its not!" Lisanna pouted. "Ne, natsu"

"hhm?"

"Is there someting going on between you and..." She stopped. "Lucy?"

"Lucy? why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked. "OW OW OW!"

"be quiet, Natsu-kun! i'm trying to concentrate!" Wendy puffed her cheeks. "My goodness, how did you get your muscle fibers twisted?"

"How should i know! i was unconscious!"

"ehem" Lisanna coughed. "Give me a proper answer, Natsu!"

"i said i don't know what's up with Lucy! what's wrong with her anyway?"

"That's why i'm asking you!" Lisanna sighed. "Geez, you're hopeless."

"Eh? What did i do?"

The two girls simply laughed at me. Girls are definetly crazy! Suddenly Lisanna hugged me. My face heat up again. Girls are so weird, doing stuff without warning. At this point they're kind of creepy.

"Thank god.. You're okay..." She started sobbing. See? she was laughing at me a second ago and now she's crying!

"Huh? Well i wasn't exactly in danger" I said. Lisanna glared at me like i was a physopath and started crying again.

"Hey, don't cry! Oh shit, how am i supposed to deal with this? Wendyy!" i moaned.

"I don't find it weird that she's crying" Wendy gave me an intense look, struggling on this huge burn on my foot. Wait a sec, i got burned? "When i heard you muttering deliriously in your sleep, i thought you were a goner! i was so scared!"

"What exactly **_did_** i say anyway?" i asked, starting to get curious. The two girls choked on their spit, eyes bulging out of their sockets, turned bright red and looked away. What the hell?

"You're an idiot, Natsu" Lisanna said. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I can't belive you said **_that..._**" Wendy blushed and shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Not only did you mutter **_that..._** but also **_that..._**" Lisanna slapped her cheeks. "idiot! why did you have to say it in sleep!"

Okay, now i'm suspicious!

"Will you guys just tell me already?" I complained. They giggled in unison.

"Nope!"

"awww c'mon!Wendy, what the fuck did i say? and Lisanna, stop laughing already!"

Girls are scary!

* * *

A young man with dark platinum hair walked inside a building, stopping all of the chatters and laughs. He walked with no doubt over to a middle-aged man, who stopped his work and eyed him.

A crimson-haired woman interrupted his walk and shoved a sword in front of his troat, and glared into his icy blue eyes. The man raised his eyebrow in response.

"What do you want from us?" She asked with a deadly tone. "Don't come any closer to our master."

"Althea, just let him" The said 'master' calmly stated, sitting on his chair.

"But master" Althea fought. "We don't know him"

The 'stranger' simply passed over Althea and continued his walk to the desk. He stopped when he reached there. Both eyed each other in deep silence.

"What do you need from us, young man?" The master asked.

"My name is Blake Miroslav" He lifted his hood, revealing his charming face. "and i would like to join this guild"

* * *

"I hate to say this... but i told you so"

Lucy sobbed. "I-i just... I never thought they..."

"Lucy..."

"i will never eavesdrop again. ever." She said, still crying. Loke sighed.

"Do i **_have_** to say it again?"

Lucy glared at him and sniffled again. God, girls are so hard to understand!

*flashback!*

**_"Forget... him?"_**

**_Lucy looked up at Loke with teary and pleading eyes, her hold on him getting tighter. "onegai!"_**

**_Loke sighed. Deep down, he doesn't know how to react to this. "Let's just sit down first"_**

**_Lucy nodded obediently, sitting on her bed. Loke sat on the stool by the small table Lucy had. He looked around. Almost everything was in Natsu's hair color, and today the temperature was burning, either the sun just not coorperating with them or a certain blue-haired mage was in a good mood._**

**_No wonder Lucy was so frustated. She was knocked out just being in her room._**

**_"I think you should leave the guild." Loke said matter-of-factly and head-on. Lucy shot a look of disbelief, dismay, and dissaproval to him, still with hands supporting her cheeks._**

**_"I could never do that!" She yanked. "Fairy tail is my family! my nakama! They always protected me.. and were always there for me... no matter.. what.. I can't leave them! they would never leave me! just because of someone replaced me doesn't mean they are... going to... forget me..."_**

**_"You said it" Loke snarled with a hint of sarcasm. _**

**_"W-wasurenai de..." Lucy sobbed and hung her head. "Oh, n-never mind.. just forget it."_**

**_Loke sighed yet again and shifted positions beside Lucy, carresing her blonde hair as she started to cry again. Really, she just had to say those words didn't she? At least Loke didn't have to say it and she came to her own realization. Is it good or bad?_**

**_"Lucy" Loke spoke. "I know it kills you to do it. But i don't think you have much of a choice right now." Lucy gazed trough his tinted glasses, reaching his dark green orbs. "There is no way you can forget them-him here, Lucy. We both know that."_**

**_"B-but still" Lucy covered her face. "I don't wanna l-leave m-my friends... my nakama... my nakayoshi!" She lift her face up in determination. "L-levy will never leave me! She's my best friend!"_**

**_Loke sighed for the hundreth time that noon. "Fine. Just one more chance, okay? if you cry again i don't think i'll be able to resist it" He smirked and lifted her chin. _**

**_Lucy found blood rushing to her face and shook her head vigorously. "You perverted lion!" She stood up and marched to the door. "i'm going to the guild!"_**

**_Loke chuckled. "I know, i know. I'm coming."_**

**_"You don't have to!" Lucy pouted. And yet Loke still stood up. _**

**_"No, seriously" Lucy gave him a warning glare. "stay."_**

**_"I'm not that canis minor, Lucy" Loke stayed stubborn. "And unlike dogs, cats are free willed and hard to tame." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Besides, who will protect you?"_**

**_"You're forgetting the mob-of-cavewoman-throwing-torches aren't you?" Lucy said. Loke was speechless._**

**_"Deepshit! I'm still coming!" he said. Lucy giggled. _**

**_"Suit yourself..."_**

* * *

**_"shit shit shit shit shit! why are those bitches still here!" Loke cursed, nursing his (again) burnt arms._**

**_"Shut up, Loke!" Lucy yelled-whispered, her eyes trailing inside the guild and her fingers clutched on the guild door. _**

**_"So we're spying now" Loke rolled his eyes._**

**_"Sshh! be quiet!" Lucy muffled, sneaking to the side of the window._**

**_"What are we supposed to be observing again?" Loke asked._**

**_"Just making sure." Lucy said, eager to jump inside. Loke was on standby beside her in case she really decides to do that. Loke sighed again._**

**_"Lucy, if you really don't want to come inside then-"_**

**_"Sshh! Natsu's talking to gray!" Lucy sushed him and stared back into the window. _**

**_"Talking? are you sure?" Even Loke was surprised. He moved beside Lucy and both were now listening to their conversation. _**

**_"I'm sure, now pipe down." She said._**

**_"Hey flame-brain, lets go on this misson" Gray shoved a peice of paper to Natsu's face. Natsu took it from him and read it. His eyes turned green afterwards._**

**_"So many zeros!" Natsu scanned. "Lisanna! we're taking a mission!"_**

**_"Lisanna?" Gray asked. "Where did Lucy go?"_**

**_"ouch" Lucy muttered. Suddenly it started raining. _**

**_"oh no, Juvia!" Lucy flipped her head to the window and spotted Juvia with a dark ominous aura. _**

**_"We should get going" Loke said. Lucy shook her head. _**

**_"No."_**

**_"Lucy.." Loke pouted. "I seriously don't want to get wet..."_**

**_"Stop being such a baby!" Lucy snarled. Loke shivered. "You're scared of... water?" _**

**_"We all have our weaknesses!" He pouted. Lucy puffed her cheeks and held back her laugh._**

**_"But that's real-"_**

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LUCY'S NOT IN OUR TEAM ANYMORE?" Gray screamed._**

**_The two companions exchanged glances. what?_**

**_"Well i meant Lucy isn't part of the team anymore, we kicked her out and took Lisanna in._**

**_Lucy felt like she just got kicked off a cliff._**

**_"that ba-" Loke was cut off._**

**_"YOU HALF-ASSED FUCKING BASTARD!" Gray's voice echoed trough the guild. "_**"**_YOU FUCKING THREW LUCY OUT! DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW SHE FEELS?"_**

**_"Gray..." Lucy sniffled._**

**_"YOU WANNA FIGHT, SNOW WHITE!" Natsu roared. "Lucy said she was fine with it! you're just acting like a know-it-all!"_**

**_she's falling down... _**

**_"You're one to talk!" _**

**_and Gray grabbed her hands._**

**_As soon as Gray said that, a fluff of pink hair came flying towards them. Lucy could only watch in horror at the sight of Natsu flying at her, when Loke pushed her away and pulled her to a safe spot. Lucy was still stunned._**

**_"That was close" He said, then ran a hand to Lucy's cheek. "Are you unharmed, princess?"_**

**_Lucy blushed and slapped his hand away. "I'm okay, thanks!" she yelled. That's when a vehicle came zooming right in front of them._**

**_"a green elephant!" the half-conscious Natsu screamed. But unfortunately the 'elephant' won over him and he got hooked on in insted. The vehicle was at full speed, and almost immediately knocked Natsu out. It turned out to be Gajeel's SE carrige. _**

**_"What the fuck? Ash brain?" Gajeel muttered in confusement, not watching where he was going. Well, believe it or not, he crashed into a cactus feild._**

**_"They have cactus feilds here?" Lucy jawdropped. She didn't manage to see the rest of the mishaps because Erza started barking at Gray. Lucy stuck her head beside another window. Loke sweatdropped. That's when something unbelieveable happened._**

**_"Erza!" Gray pointed The titania. "I can't believe you let that pink-haired retard replace Lucy for Lisanna!"_**

**_"What is going on today?" Lucy muttered. "Did I break my head, or Gray just yelled at-"_**

**_"He did." Loke said, peeking beside Lucy and shaking his head while smiling._**

**_"Look who's spying now" Lucy said. Loke pouted his mouth like a cat._**

**_"Is it a problem?" Erza said while eating her cake."We just want to see how Lisanna's improved, and Lucy's weak after all so we let her get stronger. She was only here temporarily anyway."_**

**_Lucy swore two swords just stabbed her. Gray started to lose his grip on her hands._**

**_"E-erza..."_**

**_Loke was about to comfort Lucy when the strangest thing happened- Gray shoved Erza's cake from the table and slammed his hands on it. "What did you say about Lucy?"_**

**_"L-lucy... You have to see this..." Loke said. "Gray..."_**

**_And the tug of war between falling and hanging on started_**

**_"I can... hear it..." She cried. "They are fighting... and its all because i'm useless, i'm a coward. There's nothing i can do! Erza's right! I am weak!"_**

**_"You're not!" Loke said. "You're the strongest celestial mage i ever met!"_**

**_"You're just saying that to make me feel better" Lucy yelled, her cries muffled in the rain. "I know i'm weak and useless! nobody needs me and i can be replaced! people just use me!"Loke embraced her, warming her up. "Loke..."_**

**_"Don't _****_ever_****_ say that again." He said, brushing off her tears with his thumb. "We all love you, Lucy. Those idiots are losing their sanity by saying that."_**

**_Gray pulled Lucy up, she was about to be saved. Lucy actually giggled a bit, then sniffled again. Another voilent scream was heard._**

**_"GRAY! YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE!" Titania was spotted, pulling Gray's shirt collar. "DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED?" This time the two only watched silently._**

**_Gray's hand slipped and Lucy almost fell. The tug-of-war continues._**

**_"I'll ask you one more time, Erza" Gray muttered darkly "Do you honestly think Lucy's okay with this?"_**

**_"Gray! stop it already!" Lisanna suddenly interfered "Don't fight because of me!"_**

**_Lucy cries, not wanting to die. Gray called out her name is despair and frustation._**

**_"Bitch." Loke said with no doubt. Lucy was inwardly grateful to the rain, or they would have heard them by now._**

**_"Because of you?" Gray glared sharply at Lisanna "Who the heck do you think you are?"_**

**_Lisanna's face fell and Loke smirked. Lucy was simply observing Erza, who put Gray down. "you better pay back that cake. it was expensive. And why should it be a problem?"_**

**_"Gray" Lisanna planted her palm on Gray's shoulder. Gray shoved it off and gave her a cold glare._**

**_"WHAT?" Gray yelled. Lisanna gasped and started walking backwards. "Its all because of you! you just had to came back and ruin our team! it was much better without you!"_**

**_"Gray.. stop it..." Lucy can't hold it. Her face was full of tears at the moment. _**

**_Gray was only holding one hand by now, both weakened by the rain._**

**_"Gray!" Mirajane roared, peircing ears. "Don't you dare!" _**

**_"A man doesn't insult girls!" Elfman shouted along. "especially my sister!"_**

**_"Lucy was always a better comrade than you! You never should have came back!" Gray said._**

**_"What is wrong with you, Gray? Don't do this!" Lucy clutched her head. "all my nakama are fighting, Its all my fault!"_**

**_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lisana screamed, silencing everone. Everything turned silent, so Lucy stopped her sobs, or at least tried to._**

**_Lucy lost her grip. Gray screamed out her name, as if that can call her back._**

**_Everyone turned silent. I heard the clock tick._**

**_"Why?" Lisanna whimpered, covering her mouth. "What have i ever done? Why do you hate me so much?" she scanned everyone in the guild. "I don't derserve this! this is all because of her! WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN HER THAT I DON'T HAVE? AREN'T I ENOUGH FOR YOU?"_**

**_Lucy was falling..._**

**_Stab_**

**_Lisanna ran out of the building, crying (or looking for Natsu). Lucy was luckily, on the other side._**

**_"GRAY!" Erza roared again. "I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE SO OBSESSED WITH HER! LISANNA IS STRONGER THAN HER AND WE DON'T NEED HER AS LONG AS LISANNA'S HERE!"_**

**_deeper..._**

**_"no." Lucy clutched and shook her head. "No, no, no! this is not happening! Its just a dream... A dream!"_**

**_deeper..._**

**_"STOP INSULTING MY SISTER! IS SHE REALLY BETTER THAN THAT GIRL? WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER!" Mirajane added._**

**_"NO!" Lucy screamed._**

**_"give her a chance, derp." Bixlow added in a teasing voice. "She just got back from edolas. The cheerleader's useless!" He laughed wickedly._**

**_"uhuh!" "You're an idiot" His dolls followed._**

**_ and deeper..._**

**_The guild members continued on insulting Gray. His small defends are swallowed and covered by cruel and mindless insults_**

**_"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Master suddenly appeared. "Lucy was removed from Natsu's team because she couldn't defend herself."_**

**_Until she finally fell into the deadly abss. That tore Lucy into a million peices. She collapsed in the rain._**

**_"Lucy!" Loke lifted her up. He looked into the window one more time. _**

**_"Those bastards..." He muttered. Just when he was about to leave, Gray spoke._**

**_""I accept you in our team." Gray paused. "But remember this. i will not tolerate you for insulting Lucy like that."_**

**_"Gray..." Loke muffled. "right, now to get Lucy ho- Oh shit, i have to do it again?"_**

**_Poor Loke swore he will never carry an unconscious Lucy home again._**

*end of flashback*

"Thats it!" Lucy said, wiping her tears. "I can't take this anymore! i'm leaving!"

Loke just leaned to the wall. "I'm coming. I won't let you travel alone."

"What! i'm not letting you!" Lucy said.

"Do you even know where you will be heading to?" Loke said. Lucy was out of words. Loke smirked triumphitantly. "See?"

"You have a point. Where **_should_** i go?" Lucy frowned, brainstorming.

"Well for now.." Loke thought. "Join a guild."

* * *

**_A/n_**

**_that was one long and ooc chap. yeah, hangovers break heads. Only logical explaination. Sycorax is a kind of eel (i made that up, duh) just to torture natsu. Btw wasn't that 'falling off a cliff' thingi confusing? as an author, i was confused when i wrote it so sumimasen..._**

**_You were being to mean to her!_**

**_I had to!_**

**_*still crying*_**

**_Don't cry, Lucy! Loke promised he's going to make you forget him right? _**

**_I never said that, but i will do anything to get him out of your head, so don't cry, Lucy!_**

**_*kicks Loke* idiot! by the way, have any of you guessed what pair is this? Tell me if you did, okay? _**

**_Its kind of unpredictable with me being beside Lucy all the time and Gray defending her. And WHY did you make Lucy faint again? _**

**_I thought you liked carrying me .-._**

**_You're not the problem, princess, the fangirls are._**

**_Oh .-. But you will protect me, right? _**

**_Of course i will! i will always-_**

**_So you have to recover yourself! forced closure!_**

**_Wait!_**

**_That should shut him up..._**

**_Poor loke... See you next time, my readers!_**

**_-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-_**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~_****  
****_ what goes up.._****  
****_~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**


	5. Moving on

_**A/n**_

**_27 reviews...  
_**_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

**OH MY GOD!  
**_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**_  
_**I'm crying tears of joy TT^TT thanks so so so much!**_

_**Ok so i'm gonna mention my reviewers right here...  
**_

_**You guys all deserve some credit! Sorry if i misspell your names...**_

_**Zombiecake11290: a review for every chap! *hugs you* thanks a bunchies!**_

_**MishaHeartfiliafullbuster: here! An update. Gee hee!**_

_**Nimra: its ok! At least you read afterall, ne? **_

_**Dikhae: here, the next chapter. Now read XD**_

_**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: i don't need to do that, gajeel already did XD its not enough though... **_

_**Phoenixflamemarauder: ikr? Sometimes i delete and type the same lines just because i don't have the heart to make lucy go trough all that... I like graylu friendship but some of the shippers, no offense, are too overprotective of their ship and hate others like juvia who get in the way of their ship. Again, no offense graylu shippers! **_

_**Arcikii: my favorite review! I don't even know why. If you want, i'll join you! *snatches spiked hammer* shall we? :**_

_**MissRainicorn: got it. Make things clearer and understandable *talks like a robot* I think... I'll try to fix the narration. Thank you for reminding me! I'm sorry if its unclear... I'm still learning... And my english is not-too-good .-. anyone finds an error or something unsual, please kindly point it out :)**_

_**Loke's mewl: Aniki! idiot! Of course i love my readers! you flatter me as usual ^\\\\^ you really should make an account! I wanna pm you! And about my laptop... Oh nevermind. Yeah as you can see i updated yosei gakuen as well. and also a oneshot!**_

_**Decowwaters: you'll see! But its neither.. Gomenasai!**_

_**Kitten Frozen In Fire: thank you and your welcome! Was it that good? Well then all of the hard work was all worth it! :)**_

**_Shugofairy3: hahaha ikr? When other people make loke go home with lucy and bla bla bla i was like, wasn't loke famous and all? So i put in what i thought into the fic! And i also made his foot burn... *gulps*_**

**_Crystal shards: *looks in a mirror*_**  
**_Hhhmm... My head isn't transparent... How did you read everything in my head precisely?_**  
**_Thank you so so so so so muuucchhh nee-saaaannn! _**

**_Ivyknightfire: i got some things planned for her... So don't worry ;) you'll see..._**

**_Reviewer-san: did you have fun in malaysia? Hehehe, here's the update, pal!_**

**_ '94: i don't think i can promise that ^^~ but i'll try to update_**

**_Lucy ashley from fairy tail: damn laptop for getting trashed. Hey! Levy andmjuvia are sane! ;)_**

**_Adian414: you're one of the readers out there that makes me smile for saying "you made me cry"... I feel acomplished._**

**_Natsuxlucyluv: nothing's wrong with them, you'll see. Yeah sometimes i review like that too! Ask kitten! And yeah, one of my purposes in this fic is to make some people hate natsu XD don't worry you'll see..._**

**_Miss unperfect 101: again, one of the readers who make me smile :D is this fic that sentimental? And no, gray is cold blooded. But warm hearted :) sorry but i can't do that since i already planned some things for this blonde..._**

**_Guest: you will know! Hehehehehe *evil laugh*_**

**_GakuenLME: thank you! I'm happy you like it~_**

**_Guest: again! What is it with my fic that makes people cry! I didn't mention cutting onions i think... :D_**

**_So thank you sososososo much for reviewing, i totally freaked out because got more than all of the reviews from ch 1-3 combined! I hope i get more this chappy :)_**

**_Soo be sure to read the a/n down there, its REALLY IMPORTANT._**

**_no, no, i'm not bulshitting or ranting this time._**

* * *

Title: never mind

Author: dewdrop

Summary: just the classic lucy-replaces-lisanna incident. But again, who knows what could happen to this blonde? Run away? Of course. Train to get stronger? Everyone says she's weak, she'll show her she's not. Fall in love? With whom? Meet a dragon? The choice is all her to make.

Disclaimer: i just own the plot and the fun, not the guild

Chapter name: moving on

* * *

"How did it go, gemini?"

The twins spirits danced around. "it went good! The girl with fire hair kinda attacked us, though."

"Attacked you?" Aries' eyes widened. "are you hurt anywhere?"

"But it wasn't s big deal~" Mini sang playfully.

"Yup! no biggie~" Gemi joined.

"Oh that's good..." Aried heaved a sigh. "Virgo, do you have the item?"

Virgo appeared behind Aries and blew behind her ear, resulting aries to squeal.

"V-v-virgo-san!"

"Here it is." She showed Aries and the twins a suspicious looking glass tube, filled with green-and-purple-ish color. Aries gained control over herself and examined it, not so sure of its safety. "Now its all up to brother to complete the task.."

"What task?" A playfull voice sang. "What are you guys doing?"

"L-l-lyra!" Aries stuttered again, fumbling with the tube and almost dropping it. "n-no! this it nothing!"

"Awww~ i wanna know!" Lyra tried to peek trough aries' shoulder. Aries moved in the opposite direction."tell me, aries!"

"Lyra, don't bother her. It is classified." Virgo said with a stoic expression, grabbing Lyra's long hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She groaned. "Virgooo~! stop it!"

Virgo stared at her with a questioning look, and let her hair go. Lyra fell along with it.

"Lyra!" Aries kneeled and helped her stand up. "I'm so sorry!"

"ehehehe, you did nothing wrong, aries." She laughed, but then puffed her cheeks. "boo~. i'm just curious! aren't we friends?"

Virgo turned around and poured something into a small cup. "You will know this eventually."

"But don't tell aquarius!" Gemini chorused.

"Okay, okay. i won't" She pouted and left the girls and twins.

"haaahhh" Aries sighed again. "That was close..."

Virgo then lifted the teacup filled with the foreign liquid and of course, tea. "But when will he come back to the spirit world?"

Everyone shrugged.

Virgo gazed her surroundings again, and stared back into the tea she brewed. "If this fails, will i be-"

"Punished~?" Gemini said in unison, then laughed and danced around. Aries giggled at the maid's characteristic lines."

Again, the maid simply stared at them, ever so stoically, and nodded. "Yes... if this fails..."

"Leo the lion will perish..." Aries continued in a trembling voice. "he will never be leo again.."

"Is this all worth the price?" Virgo asked. "All to lift princess back into her life..."

Aries nodded vigorously. "This is the best that we can do. I'm sure brother will do this willingly. If no one saves Lucy, she can turn into the dark side... Lucy is a very strong, caring, rare and exceptional celestial sprit mage. The best after- or even above her mother. But when her feelings are not in place, her magic will also be unstable. Anything- and it could be bad- could happen to her. We have to help her, even if its risky!"

The twins and -unexpectedly- virgo, widened their eyes. It was so rare to see aries so determined and brave.

"Well, brother wouldn't mind doing this for hime..."

"What would i wouldn't be mind doing?"

Aries shrieked and Virgo looked behind her. Gemini hid behind Aries. Loke raised his eyebrow suspicously.

"l-leo!" aries sputtered and bowed, shaking. "i'm so sorry!"

They were so busted.

* * *

-15 minutes ago-

**_"for now, join another guild."_**

**_An awkward silence fell between them. _**

**_"A-another guild?" Lucy stammered. "But i can't simply do that!"_**

**_"Why not? Fairy tail abandoned you." he troughly said, straight and deep._**

**_"B-but..." Lucy sighed. "Even if they did, i don't want to do the same actions! i'm not a coward and i'm not gonna run away!"_**

**_Loke stared at the ground blankly. "Be honest. What do you feel right now?"_**

**_Lucy froze. She folded her arms. "i-im mad at them! how could they just forget me like that? i mean, after all we've been trough!"_**

**_Loke raised his eyebrow and muttered almost inaudibly, "your point?"_**

**_"I won't except this! I don't wanna be alone!" she puffed her cheeks. "alone... forgotten... used..."_**

**_Loke had to stiffle in his laughter and chuckled lightly, hugging his stomach._**

**_"Hey! its not funny!" She snapped. "stop laughing!"_**

**_Loke can't help it. He started laughing. Lucy pouted._**

**_"Arrgghh! Lo-keeyy!" She yelled and playfully hit his back._**

**_"ahaha..." Loke wiped his tears. "You're never honest to yourself.."_**

**_Lucy puffed her cheeks. "I'm angry! i hate them! i hate you!"_**

**_"Hey, i didn't even ask you to say it!" Loke clutched his body, laughing harder. _**

**_"Shut the hell uuuupppp!" Lucy protested. The ginger headed spirit actually fell off the bed he was sitting on. "I'm closing your gate!" She pulled out his key. "Forced closure!"_**

**_Loke smiled and flicked Lucy's forhead, earning a squeal. Lucy nursed her forhead, still with the pout on her lips. _**

**_"I'm glad you're feeling better." Loke said with a smile before he dissapeared._**

**_Lucy smiled, her hands on her heart. "Thank you... Loke."_**

"hmm.." the blonde pressed her finger to her chin, walking to her bed. "maybe loke is right... But i can't just leave, can i?"

The blonde was drying her soaked hair after taking a warm bath to calm herself and wash away the rain. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and shorts, what she wears when she's inside. A small towel was placed around her neck to dry off her hair.

Suddenly she felt a knock on the door.

_**That's weird, no one usually knocks on my door.. Or enter properly..**_

She was about to open the door when she was greeted by the voice of her best friend.

"lu-chan?" she asked. "are you home?"

Lucy froze. Should she open the door or not?

After a few more knocking, levy gave up and sighed. "Listen..." she said, her voice muffled because of the door. Lucy curiously pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear what Levy was telling her.

"Just now.. A-at the guild... Natsu and Gray had a-"

Lucy cut her off by suddenly opening the door, making her tumble fowards. Lucy caught her friend in time and stared at her blue hair for a long time. levy looked up.

"Lu... Chan?"

Lucy hugged her tightly, making her squeal in surprise? Tears started forming in her eyes.

"oh levy! Thank you thank you thank you!" she thanked, like it was an incanta.

"Lu-chan! I can't breathe~! its not like i'm gonna dissapear!" she panicked. "why are you thanking me anyway!?"

Lucy finally released her and she pulled Levy inside. "would you like some tea?"

"no thanks." Levy shook her head lightly. What is wrong with lucy?

"oh okay then." Lucy said.

"Um, Lu-chan..."

Lucy's face suddenly turned serious. "i know."

"no, everyone was suddenly-"

"i know, levy. I was there."

Levy's eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

"What? How? I thought Loke brought you home!" she asked. "besides! You weren't there!"

Lucy bit her bottom lip nerveously. How was she going to explain this?

* * *

Aries bit her bottom lip nerveously. How was she going to explain this?

She eyed virgo and the twins. The trio were speechless.

"so..." Loke folded his arms. "mind explaining?"

"a-ano... S-sono..."

"i was telling gemini that you won't mind guarding hime-sama all the time." virgo lied on the spot, still with no expression.

Loke didn't seem to believe it. "why would you guys be talking about me in the first place?"

"w-we were asked by lucy-san to keep her company." aries added.

"but aries~" gemini pouted. "i don't wanna."

The lion chuckled. "oh, a simple matter. I thought you guys were making me do something insane for her. Not that i'll mind, depending on the situation."

The three sweatdropped. He was hitting a bull's eye!

"now why would we do that?" virgo asked nonchalantly, turning around to take the substance. "i made you some tea, brother."

"That's rare." Loke stated.

"i-i'm sorry! Lyra gave me some extra tea... So i shared some with virgo.." aries made up another lie.

"is that so?" He still found it unusual. "brewing tea, huh. So what tea is this?"

"Spica, brother. What else?"

"of course. Thank you virgo." Loke said, accepting the tea. The trio waited anxiously as loke sat down and lifted the cup.

"Leo~! Watcha' got there?" Lyra appeared. Loke moved his head to her direction.

"ah, lyra." he put the tea down again. "thank you for the tea."

"huh?" Lyra was baffled. "what te-"

The four spirits frantically waved their hands above their heads, signalling 'go away' and aries mouthed 'i'll explain later'. lyra tilted her head in confusement.

"what is it?" Lyra stared at the four. Loke snapped his head back to the other spirits! Who were now acting as if they don't know anything. Lyra, who finally got the message, curled her right hand into a ball and hit her left palm lightly, as if remembering something.

"oh~ that tea! The one i got from my day off. Ehehe~" she rubbed the back of her head. "no prob! I got waaay to much anyway." she said. "ja ne~!"

Loke stared at the spirit and shrugged. "That was weird..."

"eheheheh.." mini laughed nerveously. "go on..."

Loke lifted the teacup again, about to drink it.

"oi, leo!"

The trio sighed. _**Oh heavens why?**_

Aquarius flew over to them with her arms folded, not a good sign. Aries and virgo both snapped their heads to the twin spirits, who were sweating bullets in fear.

"what now?" the lion almost groaned when he spotted the mermaid.

"i heard a rumour that i've softened on the brat." she grumbled. The trio swallowed thickly. "do you have anything to do with it, hmm?"

"nope." he replied nonchalantly. "i thought so too, as a matter of fact. Something was definetly out of character from you"

Aquarius cocked an irritated eyebrow. "what the heck?"

Aries almost turned into jell-o if if it weren't for scorpio, who lured the mermaid out of the scene almost immediately. The trio sighed in relief, while virgo waited eagerly for the substance to get flushed down loke's troat alreadly. The cup already reached his lips when...

"leeeooo~"

"oh! Hi lynx."

One of his fangirls appeared.

Aries gaped in disbelief. They were so close!

The next second gemini was yelling at loke (as aquarius again) to drink the tea already. The lion quickly followed the orders and gulped down his drink (mainly because gemini had aquarius' jar above his head again and virgo was locking his legs and forcing him to drink it. Aries' jaw slackened even more.

The next thing that happened was loke choking and yelling curse words in between, still with virgo locking his feet, and he passed out. Not because of gemini. It was the tea.

"its kicking in, the antidote." aries clasped her hands joyfully.

"i hope he wakes up soon." virgo mumbled. "the sooner he does, the better."

"ehem!" lyra appeared."you guys owe me an explanation!"

Aries sighed again. Here she goes...

* * *

"So loke left and i took a bath, i'm considering of his words.." Lucy finished, putting on a helpless smile. "that's the whole story."

Levy's eyes widened in horror as lucy finished her story. "oh no! Please don't leave!" levy hugged her tightly. "Fairy tail won't be the same!"

"it will be right back where it was like." she pursed her lips, not wanting to deal with more mouthfights.

"fairy tail changed, lu-chan." levy muttered in worry. No matter how much lucy wanted to deny it, she was right. Lucy was a part of this puzzle, making it incomplete if she leaves. "it changed for the better, and it would never have if you never came."

_**What if the person that brought me here doesn't even want me here anymore?**_

Levy knew exactly what the blonde was thinking, she didn't need to say it aloud. She search her mimics, knowing the blonde too well.

Brown eyes met Lucy's tired brunette, which was staring back in defeat and emptiness. "you will get over me eventually. I never... belonged in fairy tail anyway." she bit her lower lip, clearly avoiding the words. "i should have left after the phantom incident. That way i wouldn't hurt anyone. Not myself and not Lisanna..."

Levy was outraged. "What! You deserve to be there more than lisanna! We got over HER, not you! And if you never came... We would never have met gajeel and juvia..." levy hugged her tighter, emphasisizing the dragon slayer's name. She wasn't lying, she was grateful to the blonde. "we wouldn't be the same."

"Thanks levy..." she was too exausted to fight back. "but i'm not expecting anyone to forgive me or accept me as easy as you or gray..."

"gajeel and juvia didn't retort to him!" again, levy pointed out the two former phantom members.

Lucy sighed, trembling. "how about mira? Cana? Or even... Bisca?" she said. "i'm pretty sure a lot of people never wanted me there, only they didn't speak up, which i appreciate. I knew this would happen one day" she stared at the ceiling with a forced smile. "it was inevitable. Of course i don't geniuely want to leave, we've been trough so much together... Yet, i still..."

"why do they need to forgive you? Nothing you did was considered guilty!" she yelled irediculously.

Lucy gazed blankly into the window, where two pink birds were chirping happily. A cheerfull yellow bird approached them, wanting to make friends. The smaller of the pair snapped and chirped violently at the yellow bird, shooing it away. The yellow bird flew away with an injured wing.

Lucy sighed. "i between two lovers who are meant to be." she said. "i need to forget him, levy. Or else i wont be able to live life... To move on." she stared back at the bookworm. "thats what i asked loke to do for me. Make me forget him. I can't depend on him too much tough, i have to fight as well."

"Lu-chan..." she squeezed her shirt. "you're not telling me the whole truth."

The blonde blinked in confusion. "W-what? But-"

"you see..." levy bit her tongue. "how did you figure that natsu... Muttered in his sleep... That he.."

Lucy almost choked on her spit. Where on earth did levy learned telephathy? Warren?

"but how?" she asked. "i was about to go home- with loke."

"this." levy took out a small tanslucent crystal, only a size of a thumbnail. "i found three of these scattered in fairy tail. I know what these are, and i know there are more of them."

Lucy gulped. "You got me."

"i told you that you can't lie to me, right?" she smiled solemnly. "tell me lu-chan. We're not supposed to be awere of these- only master and s-class wizards are. so when did you gained control of the transmitter?"

Lucy's eyes darted from across the room to the door. "it was a long time ago... But i never use it for any kind of purposes." she sighed."i was just curious of what are they for and took one." she pulled her drawer and took out a similar-looking crystal. "so i figured that it was sort of like a camera... I remembered that i left plue in fairy tail, right?" levy nodded. "i called him back when i got home, and he handed one to me. I didn't keep one in the first place. Out of curiosity i activated it and it turns out he was just passing by the clinic when natsu..." she stopped. "and..."

Levy lifted her eyebrows. "say no more." she clicked the crystal and it shined. "let the lacrima do the talking. Zturzanette!" levy muttered the incanta. A voice came out of the lacrima transmitter.

"natsu..." they recognized this for lisanna.

"don't worry lisanna-san, he will wake up in an hour or so." this was wendy.

"an hour?!" she snapped.

"well its better if he sleeps so he recovers faster..." wendy said.

"but..."

"lucy..." natsu muttered, surprising lisanna.

"huh?" levy gasped. Lucy didn't respond, swallowing a lump in her troat with a grimace.

"he's just asleep, lisanna-san" wendy reassured. "he's probably thinking about lucy-san."

That didn't relieve lisanna at all, the opposite, in fact. But she didn't comment.

"Lu... Cy..." he said again, pain in his voice. "go... Away. Leaave"

Levy gasped again, snapping her head to lucy immediately. The blonde clenched her trembling fingers and looked away, preventing herself from crying.

"lisanna..." he changed the subect.

"y-yes?"

"i... L-"

Levy only gazed the blond with wide eyes as she grabbed the crystal and shattered it into peices. A ghost tear slided silently by her right arm, her eyes covered by bangs.

"i've had enough. I need to move on." she muttered darkly, rage and grief in her voice. Levy wanted to comfort her, putting her small hand on her back. But she can't. She just froze there, paralyzed on the spot. Her voice betrayed her, preventing her from talking.

She felt cowerdly.

The thick tension was broke off by yet another knock on the door. Both girls exchanged glances in horror, fearing they know who knocked the door.

"Lucy!"

It was him.  
"natsu, don't scream like that."

"but i always scream, happy! LUCEEEYYYYY"

"then why are you even knocking?"

Lucy winced at the screeching yells and muffled voices on her door. Levy just glared at the entrance, furious. The bluenette stood up angrily.

"i don't think she's home~" the blue feline sang.

"no way! She's probably asleep. I'll take the win-"

The door was slammed open. The pink haired dragonslayer was covered in bandages, too busy fighting to notice a bookworm opening the door. She gave her a deadly stare, treatening him.

"leave." she growled.

"Oh hey there levy!" natsu grinned cheekily. Lucy cringed at it, seeing his smile, his usually sunny smile, was burning lucy to ashes of sorrow and pain.

"leave this place." the bluenette said again, not daring to look up. Natsu put on a dumb face, his brain processing at snail's pace.

"what? Why! I was just gonna-"

"LEAVE!" levy screamed, glaring straight into natsu's eyes, her rage-filled brown meeting natsu's oblivious black. Levy shakily moved her hands above natsu's head. "Water!"

A surge of the wet substance fell on natsu's head, making the fire dragon all wet.

"natsu!"

"hey! What was that for!" natsu yelled, now soaked. "i just wanna-"

Levy glared at him again, shifting her small hands in front of his face now. Opening her mouth, she muttered dangerously.

"do i have to say it again?"

Natsu and happy both stared at her dumbfounded and stunned. The bluenette ran out of patience.

"Lucy doesn't want you here!" she yelled.

"huh? Why?" the pinkette asked idiotically.

Levy gritted her teeth. "Because family don't abandon each other!"

"that's enough, levy."

Levy turned around in reflex, revealing the blonde celestial mage, looking straight into natsu's eyes with her blank and expressionless orbs. Her smooth cheek was stained by tears.

Wasting no time, the blonde slapped his right cheek, her eyes looking glassy. She took a deep breath and pointed into the street, trembling.

"Lucy!" happy yelled. Natsu was too confused to speak. His cheek stung him. Yet lucy remained motionless.

"lucy..." he muttered, his hand moving to lucy. The blonde rejected it, smaking it hard.

"don't touch me!" she yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! Just stay with your damn girlfriend! FORGET ME AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Lucy slammed her door shut, leaving him no room to talk and throwing him on the ground. Levy opened it again.

"Don't even bother apologizing."

She locked lucy's door and window, closing the curtains for safety measures. Lucy was crying yet again, for a different reason. Disbelief, frustation, anger, betrayal. She was no longer crying for and because of him. She cried for herself. Levy simply stayed by her side.

"you did good lucy..." the bluenette tried her best to smile, losing lucy's nickname. "you're okay now."

Lucy sobbed, leting out all of her pained cries despair. How she dreamed of true freedom. She honestly didn't know what to believe in anymore.

How she hated natsu dragneel. How she loved natsu dragneel.

* * *

Loke woke up enveloped by darkness. He groaned, his head filled with pain and his stomach doubled over.

"what the heck...?"

He stood up hesitantly, his right arm reaching a lamp table placed beside his bed. He growled hoarsely. What the heck did virgo put in that tea? This is much worse than a hangover. He even felt the urge to vomit if it weren't for the sweet-smelling scent that filled the air. Something was definetly cooking.

Or someone.

"Virgo? Aries?" he called out. "gemini? Lyra? Aquarius?"

"easy there stargazer! I know all twelve zodiacs thank you very much." a playful yet foreign voice sang. Loke went immediately on battle mode, lifting both of his arms on guard.

"who are you?" he growled.

"me? I'm lostris. I'm on a mission for my guild and i found you unconcious in the middle of the streets. Thats a pretty weird place to sleep, yanno." he chuckled.

"the street?" loke mumbled. "but i was in the spirit world a few minutes ago!"

"spirit world? You mean dreamland or somethin? Are you a ghost or possibly a reincarnation?" lostris grinned.

"i don't even know anymore." loke relaxed under the easygoing voice. His hazel green orbs blinked."why is it so dark in here?"

Lostris laughed again. "well of course its dark. Get out of that sleeping bag already!"

Sleeping bag?

But he just stood up from his bed a few seconds ago!

Loke struggled to open the zip and stood up. The former stared at the latter quizzically.

"here, let me help ya'" he offered. But instead of helping, he pushed him down and he fell on the cold floor surface.

Loke fell out of his bed with a loud 'thump'. he groaned and nursed his head.

"that was a really confusing dream..."  
He mumbled. Wait, was his voice always like this?

He realized he was in his room right now. In the spirit world.

He steadied himself and stood up shakily, not losing the headache from the dream. Wait. If that was a dream, then it wasn't supposed to hurt, wasn't it?

"good morning, brother."

Loke recognized the voice and snapped his head to it, staring into blue orbs that simply gazed back into his hazel eyes.

"virgo." he muttered. "my head hurts."

The maiden, who was currently cooking breakfast, stayed stoic. "its supposed to."

"what!" loke yelled. "but why? What did you put in there?"

Virgo stopped flipping the pan. "do you want to help mistress or not?"

"what are you-"

"make me forget him!"

Oh, that. Loke remembered. What did that have to do with his headache?

"how long was i out?" loke asked.

"five minutes, one day to be exact." she said. Instead of getting information, loke was even more confused. Five minutes and one day?

"what do you mean, one day?" he asked.

"sumimasen..." the shy lamb poked her head inside the room. "your head probably hurts after the time adjustment. Its five minutes here in the spirit world, but exactly one day in the human world. What you feel is you've been asleep for a whole day... Sumimasen!" she explained.

Loke ran his hand into his hair. "the... Human world? But i'm a spirit!"

Aries squirmed uncomfortably. "not quite..."

Loke, who noticed what she said, glared at the two pinkettes in suspicion. Aries squeaked apologizing words again and again like an incanta, while virgo stared back at the lion with an expressioless gaze, not paying attention to the tap water that was flowing out of the sink.

"v-virgo san...the sink" aries pointed. The maiden tilted her head towards the sink and closed the tap.

An awkward silence fell, creating a heavy tension. Loke sighed wearily. Those two owe him a long explanation...

But he was too late.

Gold light appeared behind him, pulling him into a familiar warmth he recognized as lucy's.

"lucy! Wa-"

"leo! Gemini will explain everything!" aries screamed (as loud as the lamb thinks is a scream). "please fight for lucy-san! We will take care of everything here!"

And with that, loke dissapeared. Aries sighed.

"virgo, will the spirit king notice this?" aries mumbled negatively. "what if he does?"

Virgo lifted her chin. "i don't think he will. Brother will only be gone for at least a week or two but how many years is that in the human world?"

"three or four." aries estimated.

"that would definetly be enough." virgo said. "he can acomplish anything. I belive in brother."

"virgo.." Aries smiled. "alright. I will believe in him as well."

"believe in who now~?" a cheeky voice giggled, making aries squeal.

"l-l-lyra-s-san!" she was shaking. The lyre spirit simply laughed at her reaction, whereas virgo's mouth stayed flat as always.

"you two owe me big time, yanno! Treat me to that restourant! I'm starving~!" she giggled. The two pinkettes exchanged smiles.

He can do it, they believed in him.

* * *

"Loke!" lucy half-yelled. "what took you so long?"

Leo grunted, holding his head. "aries and virgo. They made me drink this tea and-"

"save that for later. I'm ready." lucy cut off. Loke eyed the blonde, hazel meeting brunette.

"ready for what?" loke asked, just to make sure. Lucy smirked.

"to go on an adventure, of course!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "i decided, i'm leaving for my sake. I need to move on and forget him. And..." she pointed him in a commanding gesture. "you will help me!"

Loke chuckled. "of course i will, my princess."

**_I will protect you._**

* * *

**_A/n_**

**_Yeahh! Finally finished the prolouge arc~!_**

**_... _**

**_What's wrong loke?_**

**_That was a prologue arc._**

**_Mmhmm_**

**_goddamnit_**

**_Hey! Gimmie some credit! You and lucy are gonna be traveling alone like a couple~_**

**_*gives cliche playboy smirk* leave it to me!_**

**_*sighs* that loke.._**

**_Okay, hold your horses everyone! As you can see i probably improved in some minor parts and worsened in majorty. I was absolutely thrilled when i saw aLl of those reviews! YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW HAPPY I WAS!_**

**_good news or bad news first? I'll take the bad news first_**

**_The bad news is i'm going on hiatus. For probably two months._**

**_I will still be reviewing and writing on my iphone until my laptop gets better, hopefully i can update properly then. _**

**_Good news! I'm working on two new projects, 'beginner' and 'FTG0048' and i still have two more underway, 'rain from her eyes' and 'apocalypse'. All for fairy tail. And i'll possibly make a k-on fic too._**

**_Don't worry~! it won't affect my other fics. But being evil like i am..._**

**_I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS FANFICTION , NEVER MIND, UNTIL BEGINNER AND FTG0048 GETS 8 REVIEWS._**

**_How does that sound? Quite cruel i know, but i will not be updating NM and YG until i repair my laptop, and 'beginner' has fairly short chapters, so i will update them from time to time. Read it, i assure you i won't let you down. Oh and before you read that make sure to read FTG0048 because that's the main story._**

**_My laptop is crashed tough, the keyboard won't function at all. THANKS A LOT, BRO!_**

**_That was me yelling at my little devious brother who spilled his medicine all over my laptop. And he's not even letting me borrow it!_**

**_So the faster you review, the faster i update, hopefully. Your reviews always encourage me to stand up and do more. _**

**_Oh yea- this is my first update as a sophomore, heheheh._**

**_Dewdrop bids farewell :') i hope i see you guys soon!_**

**_-Please R&R my other fanfiction too, your reviews make it worth it-_**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**

**_What goes up..._**

**_~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**


	6. Travelling

**_A/n_**

**_guess wut?_**

**_ITS MY BIRTHDAY AND NOBODY GIVES A SHIT MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_yes im twel- thirteen._**

**_And i finally get to buy lucy's key set and those miku nendoroids i've had an eye on.. _**

**_and also, i get a bamboo wacom tablet and copic markers! MWAHAHAHHA *flips table*_**

**_Yada yada yada. _**

**_So, being the crazy person i am- yesh this is a short chapter *^* and yesh i'm getting vocaloidpoisoned_**

**_meh... keep out._**

**_oh, and keep an eye for my _****_lion of _****_evil_****_ fic okay? i'm really proud of it. you can say its LoLu, but they're twins in that story. But lucy likes natsu. yeah, if you watched or read vocaloids "servant of evil", you'll get it. if you haven't, download the song and listen to it while reading my fic. oh and, try to not cry. seriously._**

**_okay, back to th story. as you can see, because of the humungous to-do-list i have, i may not be able to mention your names anymore. ever so often, but not all the time. same goes for updating._**

**_MEEHHHHH_**

**_being a middleschool sophomore sucks sometimes! so much homework! and projects! _**

**_i finished ranting now. please read and review this fanfic._**

* * *

Title: never mind

Author: dewdrop

Summary: just the classic lucy-replaces-lisanna incident. But again, who knows what could happen to this blonde? Run away? Of course. Train to get stronger? Everyone says she's weak, she'll show her she's not. Fall in love? With whom? Meet a dragon? The choice is all her to make.

Disclaimer: i just own the plot and not the series.

Chapter name: travelling.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything, princess?" Loke asked to make sure. Lucy frowned.

"For the eleveth time, Loke! no i didn't! geez! and we're not even at the station yet!"

"You're only bringing a pair of shoes, you know." Loke sighed. "Don't use heels for combat training."

"Ah... i forgot." Lucy realized, but changed her mood instantly and grinned. "Who cares about shoes~ i can just buy them! besides, all of the shoes i have at home have heels, so bringing more won't really help."

"Of course. I expect nothing less from you, **_hime-sama~"_**Loke said almost sarcastically. Lucy blushed, getting the wrong idea.

"idiot!" she said and karate-chopped his head.

"Oh yeah, since you're the princess here, i should pay attention to you from head to toe." He teased.

"Don't make me hit you again." She grumbled, hiding a pink blush that's spreading across her face.

"Its the rule!" He said with a serious face, containing his laughter. "First, i have to notice if you change your hairstyle, so i should always examine you from your head," he flicks her forehead. "to the toe."

"ow!" Lucy pouted, rubbing her semi-red forehead.

"Second, I bow down _**really low**_ whenever i see you." He said and bowed.

"You better not mean that in a perverted way." Lucy said and raised her fist.

"Third. For every word you say, or every selfish request you ask-"

"**selfish?** i'm not selfish!" She pouted.

"Shh, let me finish!, For every word you say, i shall only reply with a pretty concise response." He chuckled.

"As if!" She denied irediculously. "_**Concise response?**_You do all the talking here!"

"Most likely because i'm a smooth talker." Loke chuckled.

"Just tell me what you mean by 'concise response'"

"Yes, my princess."

"Err- so?"

"Yes, my princess."

"are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Yes, my princess."

"tell me!"

"Yes, my princess."

at this point, a vein popped on Lucy's head. "Loke!"

"Yes, my princess?"

"Are you even taking me seriously?!"

"Yes, my princess." Loke muttered again like a robot, stifling his laughter.

"Arrrgghh!Loke! i'm serious!" Lucy whined, tearing her hair out in frustation. "Fine! whatever!"

"Ah, princess," Loke said, realizing something. "I just realized."

"What now!" Lucy said, rubbing her temples. Suddenly she felt her right hand being enveloped by warmth. Then she felt a ticklish sensation from behind her neck.

"Your right hand feels empty, so forgive me for taking your hand." Loke whispered, making heat rush to Lucy's face.

"L-l-loke!" she sputtered. "Shut up! you're embarassing me!"

"oh, am i?" Loke chuckled. Sure enough, some people passing by were staring at them, some muttering 'What a lovely couple...' and some old people saying 'ah, young love...'.

"stop it, seriously!" Lucy groaned. "Do you **_want_** me to slap you in public?!"

"Well, if that is what you'd like..." Loke backed away. "I shall go with every bit of your selfish desire."

"I am not being selfish!" She pouted.

"I don't really think you're selfish." He said and laughed. "Look- we're here already."

"Eh? that was fast..." Lucy said, surprised._** I guess all that weird stuff Loke did made the time pass faster... but its still embarrassing! **_

"We still have fifteen minutes." Loke said, looking at his wristwatch. "Should we get a little snack?"

"Come to think of it..." Lucy groaned when she heard her stomach growl. "I didn't have breakfast yet..."

"Neither did i. So, what do you want to eat, princess?" Loke asked.

"Quit it." Lucy grumbled, "hmmm... i'd like something sweet..."

"oh? is Erza rubbing off to you or something?" Loke said, but then he saw Lucy's grimace. "ah, i didn't mean it that way..."

Lucy winced at the mention of her name. She always thought Erza was dependable and loyal to her friends. She is, but it turns out she wasn't that loyal to Lucy after all. Well, you can't blame her.

"Just get something with sugar.." Lucy said.

"Okay, princess." Loke said. "Stay here, okay?"

Lucy nodded and eyed the station. It was a weekday, so usually her team sets off for a mission. But knowing them, they won't be so early. She just hopes she doesn't bump into them or anything.

"So this is it, huh?" She said and stared blankly at her pink insignia. "I'm leaving, and nobody even cares- just maybe Levy, and Gray. Ah, i should thank them later."

She looked around and found a bench, so she sat on it and took out a thick, white book, and also a pen. Levy gave it to her just before she left.

**If you're really leaving, lu-chan, could you do me a favor? Write about your adventures here- just think of this as a journal or something. I'd love to read it someday..**

Those were the last words she heard from Levy- well, besides farewell.

She opened the blank book and wrote down all of her thoughts.

_Well, it looks like i'm leaving, without any farewell. It's not like anybody cares._

_Loke simply refused to budge and leave me alone. It was kind of annoying, but i somewhat enjoyed his company._

_And he's probably right about my clothes. I'll buy some when i get there._

_Oh, did i tell you where my destination is?_

_Somewhere far away from here... called Lacerto. It's three weeks from Fiore._

_Yes, **three weeks**._

_I'll somehow find a way to get rid of my boredom. _

_Lacerto is a kingdom, not as big as Fiore, but well-known for it's powerful wizards. Not well-known enough to reach my ears, though. It's on the other side of the world! No wonder only a few people know. I wouldn't have heard if loke didn't tell me about it._

_We're headed to the capital, known as Scutum or scuti, which also means shield. I don't know much about it, only that most of the wizards there enjoy seeing stars, and have a wide knowledge for astronomy. _

_The odd thing is, they have no celestial wizards there. How strange._

_Does that mean i get to be the first ever celestial wizard there? woohooo!_

_Anyhow, Loke said it would be the best location for me to train and be out of sight. I agree with him on that one._

_I wonder what Loke bought... I don't know, i'm in the mood for waffles. mmm, that would be delicious!_

_I can't wait to set off on an adventure!_

_ルーシィ・ハートフィリア_

She smiled at the finished result of her first journal entry. It was short, but it still satisfied her.

"I'm back." Loke said, suddenly appearing beside Lucy, making her shreik. He then noticed the book on her lap, still opened, and peeked a few lines.

"Hee, so you _**do**_enjoy my company!" he teased and smirked, making Lucy blush.

"Idiot! Don't trespass my privacy!" she said and whacked his head with the book, earning an 'ack!' from Loke. Well, the book _**was**_really thick. Like 700 pages thick.

"It's written right there." He said and pointed at the book.

"i'll kill you." She grumbled. "What did you buy anyway?"

"Waffles." He said, making Lucy freeze. What a coincidence! How did Loke read her mind like that?

"Maybe it means we're meant for each other." He teased her again. Lucy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Did she say that out loud?

"I warned you!" she grumbled.

"Please punish me- Wait, you're making me sound like Virgo..."

"That's just because you're a pervert! i didn't mean it _**that**_way!"

"You're saying Virgo's a pervert?"

"Shut up!" She growled and nommed on her chocolate-wrapped waffle. She softened when she felt the warm chocolate enter her mouth.

"Honestly Loke" She sighed. "do you _**enjoy**_teasing me?"

Loke put a hand on his chin and thought. "Aside from my own satisfication, Yes. I like seeing you mad. That means you're in high spirits. Besides, It's better than seeing you cry."

"Really...?" Lucy was stunned. She never thought it that way. So its Loke's method of cheering someone up?

She smiled faintly.

"Well, thank you then." She said. "It seems to be working, _**somehow"**_She added.**  
**

"My pleasure."

"Literally?"

"Yes."

**Smack**

"You really ARE an idiot!" she pouted.

Loke nursed his head, then smiled when he saw her pout.

_**I will always be by your side, so please keep smiling. But its okay to cry sometimes. Don't bottle things up until you have no way out.**_

_**Well, i'm hardly the one to talk...**_

"Tell me if i have a mistake, alright?" Loke said out of the blue. Lucy just stared at him.

"A fault? You have many!"

"Such as?"

"You're a perverted idiot."

"Ouch..."

"Well, how about me?"

"You're a worrywart, you're clumsy, you always think about how others are and never pay attention to yourself, you're forgetful sometimes, you're careless, overly demanding, i never had a day where you say nothing,you never really listen to me-"

"There's more?" She groaned.

"However, that innocent smile and sweet voice you use when you call me, i can't hate that!" Loke stated straightfowardly, earning yet another blush.

"is that true?"

Loke nodded. "But you should really try listen to me, ya' know? well, i don't expect less from **_the worlds number one princess._**"

"W-What?"

"Yup!" Loke said and offered his hand. Lucy stared at it, held out her own, but hesitated.

"Am i not enough for you?" Loke frowned and turned around. Lucy was stunned. Did she do something wrong?

Then she heard a faint chuckle from Loke.

"I'm just joking, you know-"

He sweatdropped when he saw Lucy's almost-crying-pouted-face.

"W-whoa! i'm just kiddi- Ack!"

And yet another smack from Lucy, this time, landed loke on the floor.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Lucy mumbled as Loke turned around and faced her, who had this playful grin. "I'm just kidding! really!"

Loke was the one who stared at Lucy's inviting arm this time. He took it and stood up.

After seconds of staring at each other, they broke into laughter for no reason.

"pppffftt- you idiot" Lucy said between her giggles.

The fits of laughter finally died down after a few minutes, with Lucy smiling like a sunfish (happy's remark!).

"Well, i think the train's almost here..."

"Yeah, we should get ready."

"Lucy?"

At someone's call on her name, Lucy froze. That voice was all too familiar to her ears.

She gulped and turned around.

* * *

"Althea, i think your pet is going nuts." A young blonde mage chirped.

"I noticed." Replied the redhead with a smirk.

"Hey! that's rude! Althea-sama, defend my honor!"

"You have one?" Althea stated almost sacrastically.

"Lostris, really! you're ruining the peaceful mood!" the blonde scolded.

"Right... peaceful." He rolled his eyes. "As if anything can be peaceful here, Lumi..."

"Well with you and Drew rampaging all the time, we're hopeless..."

"Hey! don't drag me into this, Lumi!" A blue-haired youth yelled from across the room.

"I-i like everything like this, t-though..." A quivered voice spoke with tearry eyes.

"There, there, charon.." 'Lumi' said and patted her head. "Oi Drew! you're making her cry!"

"T-that's not the case..." She explained.

"Whoops~ sorry charon!" Drew yelled again, then returned to... whatever he was doing.

"do it properly, dumbass!" Lumi scowled rather loudly, marched over to where drew was sitting, dragged him to the previous spot, and shoved him over to the pink-haired girl with a mischievous smirk.

Of course, Lumi payed no attention to the pose and what happened if a guy tumbles over a girl.

Both faces turned positively red (Charon redder, of course..) And both looked away shyly.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry..."

"no no no! i'm sorry! rather, you should be sorry, Lumi!" Drew growled at her, but 'she' just stuck her tongue up and hid behind Althea.

"Hey, hey, aru-chan~" She said, calling her with her nickname.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think that new member- err- blake- is rather quiet?" She said, pointing to a white-haired young man sitting by the bar, not doing anything in particular.

"Ssh, don't bother him.." Althea reminded.

"Whaaat? that's no fun!" She pouted. "He's kind of cute though.."

Blake, pretending he didn't hear her remark, shifted and stared at the door.

"Lucy... please come quick.."

* * *

Sure enough, Lucy spotted the last group of people she wanted to see. Loke shifted closer to her protectively.

"I think we should get going.." He whispered. Lucy nodded faintly.

"Oi, Lucy!" The pink-haired screamed again, this time, all of the team members looked her way.

Too late.

"Lucy? where are you going?" Lisanna asked innocently.

"She's going solo, remember?" Erza said. "But why are you bringing so much luggage?"

They took a step closer to her.

Her hands started sweating and she stepped backwards.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Gray realized, seeing loke by her side. Loke only glared at them.

Lucy took a step back and turned around, running away quick.

"lucy!" Loke tsk-ed and followed her. He stopped briefly and turned around, looking at Gray.

"Lucy said thanks and goodbye to you,gray."

And flew by them like the wind.

"Wait... what just happened." Lisanna asked again.

"Lu...cy..." Gray muttered, then snapped back into reality.

"She's calling Loke with her? smart choice.." Erza stated.

"See ya, Lucy!" Natsu yelled, but then got punched to the ground by Gray.

"Natsu!" Lisanna went over to natsu.

"Gray! why did you do t-"

"Can't you people see?!" Gray yelled loud enough for everyone at the station to hear. "LUCY'S LEAVING AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! AND ITS ALL _**YOUR FAULT **_**!**"

"She's... what?" Natsu muttered.

"Don't be stupid, Gray, she's just doing a re-"

"Erza! you're the most level-headed person i know, you should have been able to tell that she's leaving! She's _**HURT!"**_**  
**

"Is that true?" Lisanna said in grief. "Oh no..."

"Its my fault..."

"dammit!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Loke asked as they got into the train. Good thing they were in different trains.

Lucy nodded and sighed, putting on a frown.

"Then smile!"

"I can't! i'm mad! why do i have to meet _**them**_now?!"

"Well, you're not gonna meet them again anytime soon, i guarantee that." Loke chuckled. At Least Lucy's not crying, but gray's realization killed him.

They were silent for fifteen minutes.

"Hey, Lucy." Loke said. Lucy, who had her hand on her chin and was staring out to the window, didn't budge. But loke knew she was listening.

"Are you sure you won't regret this? I kind of feel sorry for Gray.."

She finally decided to say something.

"The only thing i regret, is not being able to beat the crap out of them when i had the chance too." Okay, she was clearly mad. "Besides, i'm helping Juvia in a way, am i?"

Loke chuckled.

"i see.."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing important, _**my**_princess."

**_smack!_**

* * *

_**A/n **_

_**yeaaahhh**_

_**Poor loke... i'm being too mean.. well at least she didn't 'lucy kick' him yet...**_

_**Yesh yesh, i've been watching too much 'world is mine' **_

_**That's a vocaloid song, btw. You should watch len's version lol, its hillarious!.**_

_**oh yeah.**_

_**RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE ARE MY NEW OTPS!**_

_**i don't own "world is mine" though**_

_**yesh i'm probably gonna make a vocaloid fanfic when the idea pops up...**_

_**sorry for the short chapter, but this will happen a lot in the future, since i won't have my usual writing time...**_

_**please review! i'd appreciate that, ever since i uploaded my 'shut up' fanfic, my other fanfics have been neglected by the readers and reviewers ;-; please don't do that..**_

* * *

_**-please read and review my other fanfiction too, your reviews are worth the hard work-**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_**what goes up..**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


End file.
